Volviendo a confiar
by Mara S. - Blogger
Summary: Los Cullen se mudan a Forks, pero; ¿Que sucederá cuando Edward se encuentre a su tua cantante? A Bella la violaron y ahora Carlisle lleva su caso. ¿Pero podrá volver a confiar? Summary completo adentro
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía. Aunque hay varias partes editadas que le pertenecen a Sol de Medianoche de Meyer.**

**Summary: Los Cullen se mudan a Forks, pero; ¿Que sucederá cuando Edward se encuentre a su tua cantante? A Bella la violaron y ahora Carlisle lleva su caso. ¿Pero podrá volver a confiar? ¿Qué fue lo que en verdad paso? ¿Qué es lo que oculta Bella? Bella no quedo embarazada… ¿O sí?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

**Edward Pov**

Ella creía que estaba arruinada,  
>pero yo estaba seguro que eso no era cierto.<p>

Yo sabía que se iba a recuperar,  
>esto era solo una etapa a la que pronto superaría.<p>

Ella era fuerte, aunque no lo creía.  
>Y yo la amaba, tal como era.<br>La ayudaría, traería a la antigua Bella,  
>cueste lo que cueste.<p>

Haría que confiara en mí,  
>la protegería y la amaría.<br>Daria mi vida a cambio de su felicidad y salud.

Y ni ella, ni nadie lo podrían detener.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí tienen el prologo. El proximo Martes ya publico el primer cap. <strong>

**Nos vemos!**

**Mara S. **


	2. Cap 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía. Aunque hay varias partes editadas que le pertenecen a Sol de Medianoche de Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1<strong>

**Edward Pov**

_…Son tan guapos…_

…La rubia esa está que arde… me acercaría, pero parece que el gorila que está a su lado es su novio…

…No se que le ven, estoy segura que todos ellos son operados…

…El chico rubio da miedo, recién un chico miro a su novia, la enana esa, y por poco lo mata con la mirada… No sé qué le ve…

…Son tan pálidos, parecen enfermos... aunque no me molestaría cuidar al del pelo cobrizo…

… Que auto, que cuerpos… ¡Que envidia!...

Eso era algunos de los muchos pensamientos de los tontos adolecentes que nos rodeaba. A veces destetaba mi don, desearía al menos poder callar sus voces en mi cabeza. Pero tenía, como siempre, vigilar sus pensamientos para saber si alguno sospechaba de lo que éramos.

Igualmente, con o sin don, podía escuchar sus irritantes murmullos. Desearía a verme quedado en casa, pero no, teníamos aparentar se unos chicos "normales".

_…Vamos hermano, quita esa cara. Deberías estar acostumbrado, después de haber ido tantas veces al instituto…_Me reprocho mi hermana mientras íbamos a nuestras clases.

-No lo puedo evitar, son tan…

_… ¿Predecibles?..._Me dijo Alice riendo mentalmente.

-Si.- Dije suspirando. Mire alrededor, todos nos estaban mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué esperabas?- Me dijo mi otra hermana, Rosalie.- Es un pequeño pueblo, donde todos saben todo, que se mudaran nuevas personas y enzima en medio del bosque, trae a colación mucha habladuría. Obviamente, sumando al hecho que nos encuentra a todos tan hermosos a comparación de este tonto pueblo.- Término diciendo, mientras reía. Suspire, la misma Rose. Nunca cambiaba.

-Quien se puede resistir de admirar a mi preciosísima "novia".- Dijo el baboso de mi hermano.- Además, todas tienen curiosidad de saber la verdad del misterioso chico, antisocial y el único de la familia sin novia.

-Enserio Emmett; ¿Cuánto eras chicos te dejaron caer o algo?- Pregunte irritado. No era ningún secreto que yo no tenía ninguna compañera y de que además de no hacer ningún esfuerzo de buscar una, nunca me interesaba nadie.

Emmett solo me sonrió mientras yo me dirigía a mi primera clase. Por suerte, ayer Carlisle había hecho los papeleos necesarios.

Al entrar al salo, el profesor Wolf, me izo presentar delante de todos. Por desgracia, tuve que aguantar los suspiros, risitas y murmullos de las chicas. Dios, no podían ser menos predecibles.

Suspire… El instituto. ¿O seria más apropiado llamarlo "purgatorio"? Si existía algún modo de purgar mis pecados, esto tenía que contar de alguna manera. La verdad, ya estaba un poco harto de todo esto, cada día me resultaba más monótono que el anterior.

Las clases pasaron y, como siempre, en todas las distintas clases me hicieron presentarme. Como si no supieran ya quien soy, pensé.

Al llegar la hora de ir a la cafetería, tampoco era mejor. Con todos los alumnos estando en un mismo espacio, todos hablando y pensando, con sus irritantes voces y sobretodo esa olorosa y asquerosa comida que los alimentaba.

Lastima, que no vendían bebida de sangre de puma. Reí un poco ante ese pensamiento.

_…¡Hey, hermanito! ¿Cómo la pasaste en tus clases_?... Me pregunto animadamente Alice. Aun no llegaba entender su emoción de venir al colegio. Ya lo habíamos cursado varias veces, y hemos ideo asta a la universidad.

Jasper había estudiado abogacía y psicología, podía ser muy convincente con o sin su don. Alice había practicado diseño de ropa y hasta había vendido algunos de sus diseños a diseñadores famosos (aunque claro, todo anónimamente). Emmett arquitectura y Rosalie mecánica (imagínese la sorpresa de todos los que fueron a estudiar hay y se encontrar con ella), era toda unas manitas en lo que se refería autos, ella era la encargada de reparar y cambiar los aceites de nuestros autos. Esme había estudiado en su momento diseño de interiores, pero prefería diseñar y decorar las distintas casas a las que nos mudábamos. Carlisle en su primer siglo de vida había estudiado medicina y ahora siempre que nos mudábamos trabajaba en algún hospital, siendo siempre el mejor (claro que ayudaba que tuviera sus sentidos tan desarrollados).

Por otro lado yo había cursado medicina dos veces, a diferencia de los demás que solo lo hicieron una vez, completamente sin tener que mudarnos. Pero yo no ejercía, ya sea por que aparentaba un chico demasiado joven para trabajar (todo gracias a que me habían transformado cuando tenía 17 años) y porque yo no tenía tanto autocontrol como nuestro padre. Aun si la familia decía que era el segundo después de Carlisle con mejor autocontrol, yo sabía que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Sacudí la cabeza, mientras volvía a la realidad y me sentaba al lado de mi hermana para solamente encogerme los hombros, señalándole así lo aburrida que fueron las clases. Y claro, la falta de atención que puse en ellas.

Me quedé mirando fijamente las gritas de enlucido de la esquina más lejana de la cafetería, imaginando dibujos en ellas. Era una maneja de sofocar las voces que parloteaban dentro de mi mente como el gorgotero de un rio.

Hoy, todos los pensamientos se concentraban en una cosa, nosotros.

_... ¿Alguien se imagino alguna teoría de terror sobre nosotros?..._Me pregunto divertido Emmett, mirándome de reojo.

Me fije rápidamente en los pensamiento de las personas y como siempre, no encontré en ellas mas que tonterías. Suspire aburrido.

-No, pura tonterías. Siempre lo mismo; operaciones, enfermedades.- Le susurre. Emmett bufo y miro para otro lado. Estaba molesto, no había ningún humano para burlarse. Tampoco tenía a nadie para compartir sus bromas, Jasper a veces hacia algunas con él, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba tras Alice.

Mire en las cabezas de los humanos, pero todos pensaban los mismo…

_… Los Cullen son tan raros, ni siquiera hablan entre ellos…_

…¿_Por qué son tan pálidos?..._

_…El de pelo cobrizo, que según Jessica se llama Edward, al parecer no tiene pareja… seguro re fija en mi…_

_…¿Por qué tienen nombres tan anticuados?..._

_…Me encanta el grandote, me pregunto si será bueno en la cama…_

_…Pobre Bella, si al menos dejara que la ayudaran…_

Bueno, al parecer había una persona interesada en otra cosa. Al parecer se llamaba Angela, estaba sentada en la mesa con algunos chicos, entre ellos la chismosa de Jessica y el "súper popular" Mike. Él lo único que pensaba era en acostarse con mis hermanas y Jessica en inventar algún chisme de nosotros.

Mire, por simple curiosidad, en la mente de Angela…  
><em><br>… Bella parece tan sola, esos malditos… ¿Por qué tiene que haber gente tan mala en el mundo?...¿Por qué tuvo que ser precisamente a ella?... Nunca le izo un mal a nadie, era muy tranquila y amable…_

Angela pensó en cómo era Bella ante de todo "eso" sucediera y hay que admitir, que me quede impresionado.

En una breve fracción de segundo me encontré con unos ojos de color chocolate, una cara en forma de corazón, con pómulos grandes y marcados, de tez pálida, Su cabello rizado, largo, de color café oscuro. Su apariencia la hacía ver como una chica introvertida.

Quede medianamente aturdido, pero sacudí levemente la cabeza. Valla, al parecer algo serio había pasado hay. Mire a esa tal Angel, y me di cuenta que miraba fijamente a alguien, con una gran tristeza. Al escuchar los pensamientos de ella, me di cuenta que era Bella, la chica con la cual se lamentaba.

Seguí su mirada y debo, nuevamente, admitir que quede sumamente sorprendido. La chica hermosa, Bella, estaba sentada (en el piso) en una esquina de la cafetería. Era un lugar algo oscuro y nadie se sentaba por ahí, estaba sola.

Al parecer estaba encorvada, abrasada a sus piernas, mientras miraba a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

_…¿Qué miras con tanta curiosidad y sorpresa?... _Me pregunto confundido Jasper, mentalmente. Miro en la misma dirección que yo y se sorprendió a encontrar a la chica en esa posición. _… Esta muy triste y…, sola…_

-¿Quién es?- Me pregunto esta vez sin decirlo mentalmente.

Mis demás hermanos, miraron curiosamente, a Bella. Ellos también se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunto Rosalie, aunque sin demostrar que en verdad le importaba saber. -¿Qué piensa?

Sin mirar a Bella, intente escucharla…pero… era como si allí no se sentara nadie. ¡Qué curioso!, ¿se habría ido la chica? No, era imposible, ya que mi familia la seguía mirando y no se había movido.

Mire hacia allí para comprobarlo, sintiéndome confuso. Comprobar con la vista lo que mi sentido extrasensorial me decía era algo que nunca antes había tenido que hacer.

Y de repente, mi mirada se trabo con unos grandes ojos marrones.

Ella estaba sentada en el mismo lugar mirándonos, algo natural, supuse. Pensar sobre nosotros, sin duda, era algo natural. Pero no oía ni un susurro siquiera. Mientras bajaba la mirada, las emociones se mostraban tan trasparentes en su cara que parecía llevarlas escrita en la frente;

Parecía triste, desconfiada y si no me equivoco, parecía tenerle miedo… ¿A nosotros? No sería algo tan raro, ya que nuestra presencia a los humanos la intimidaba. Pero parecía otra cosa.

Aun a pesar de que había mostrado con tal claridad los sentimientos en sus extraños ojos, extraños por lo profundo, de color oscuro pero al parecer opaco de la tristeza; no oía nada as que silencio en el lugar donde ella se sentaba.

Nada en absoluto.

-¿Qué pasa?- Murmuro Alice, interrumpiendo mi concentración.

Deje de mirar a la achica y sentí una especia de alivio. No deseaba seguí intentándolo sin éxito, me empezaba a irritar. En realidad, no merecían siquiera el esfuerzo que me costaría llegar hasta ellos.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunto Rose, esperando aun una respuesta. Preferí encogerme simplemente de hombros.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos de la cafetería.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, todos se bajaron del auto y se fueron a saludar a Esme. Yo termine de aparcar el auto y mientras iba hacia la sala, me di cuenta de que Carlisle estaba llegando.<p>

Aparco y entro rápidamente a casa. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Esme y corrió a su estudio. Su cara estaba preocupada al igual que sus pensamientos.

Al llegar asía los demás, me di cuenta que todos estaban extrañados y Esme muy preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward?- Me pregunto Alice, sin poder ver nada raro en el futuro.

-No lo se.- Me limite a encogerme de hombros, mientras apretaba mi mano en el brazo de Esme, cariñosamente.- Esta muy preocupado, al parecer.

-Iré a ver como esta.- Dijo Esme mientras me sonreía levemente, antes de irse tras su esposo.

Por otro lado, yo preferí ir hacia mi piano y tocar alguna melodía. Toque la canción que le hice a Esme y luego algunas otras de famosos compositores.

-Edward, necesito tu ayuda.- Dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, lamento no haber publicado el Martes, tuve unos problemas, por lo que subo dos caps. este y el otro.<strong>

**El próximo Martes publico, lo prometo.**

**Ah, y aclaro un reviews que me dejaron, aunque supongo que es ya obvio, Los Cullen son vampiros y Bella humana. **

**Gracias por los dos reviews! Espero que le guste!**

**Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	3. Cap 2

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía. Aunque hay varias partes editadas que le pertenecen a Sol de Medianoche de Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2<strong>

-¿Qué sucede padre?- Le pregunte parándome de mi asiento y posicionándome enfrente de él.

-Veras, hijo. Tengo una paciente, la cual ha sufrido mucho. A ella… la violaron.- Me susurro Carlisle triste. _…Pobre niña…._Pensaba internamente.

-Oh. ¿Está bien físicamente?- Le pregunte, curiosamente.

-Si, todo bien. No que nos preocupa es el estado de su mente. Intentamos llevarla a terapia, pero se niega a hablar con la doctora. No está comiendo mucho, y tememos que le agarre anemia.- Mientras más hablaba, mas se notaba la preocupación de Carlise.

-¿Entonces, tú me necesitas…para?

-Edward, seria de una gran ayuda si le pudieras leer la mente y probar como tratarla. No nos podemos acercar a ella, ningún hombros puede. Con las mujeres está más tranquila, pero se niega a hablar sobre lo ocurrido. En realidad, no habla casi nunca. Y cuando lo hace son leves murmullos.

-Está bien, Carlisle. Te ayudare.- Dije mientras sonreía levemente.

…_Gracias, hijo…_Me agradeció aliviado, él creía que no lo ayudaría.

Al llegar al hospital, nos dirigimos al segundo piso. Y mientras pasábamos por los pasillos podía escuchar la mente de las personas;

_…No, no… porque, porque a él… porque tiene que tener cáncer precisamente mi niño…_

_… ¿Embarazada?... Oh por Dios…_

_… Tengo hambre, cuando me sacaran de este horrible hospital…_

_… Cuidado, doctor. Creo que lo estamos perdiendo…_

_…Se fue, se fue. Mi hermosa niña ahora está con Dios…_

Sacudí mi cabeza, para alejar todos esos pensamientos molestos. Yo solamente era requerido para leer la mente de esa chica nada más.

Nos detuvimos en frente de una recepción.- Melodi, la paciente Swan, ¿Sigue en el mismo cuarto?- Pregunto cortésmente mi padre.

-Si, Dr. Cullen. Es el que esta al final del pasillo a la derecha.- Dijo Melodi… mientras se comía con la mirada a mi padre. Pobre, tener que soportar esto casi todos los días debería ser un suplicio. Al menos yo no tenía que hablar con ellas.

Carlisle asintió, y nos dirigimos a la habitación que nos habían indicado. Pero cuando nos detuvimos en una habitación, me di cuenta, de que adentro no había nadie. Es decir, no había ninguna mente adentro y no creo que estuviera muerta.

-Carlisle…

Pero el no me escucho y entro en la habitación. Entro tranquilamente aunque con precaución y yo lo hice atrás de él.

Fue en ese instante, donde su olor me impactó.…

Y, déjeme decir, que no existe imagen lo bastante violenta para expresar la fuerza de lo que sucedió en ese momento. No concebía la existencia de un aroma como ése. Habría empezado a buscarlo mucho tiempo antes si hubiera sabido que existía. Hubiera peinado el planeta para encontrarlo.

Podía hasta imaginarme el sabor… Y es que la sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego.

Ni siquiera había pasado ni un segundo. Conforme mi pie tocó el suelo, sus ojos se posaron en mí movimiento con recelo. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me vi perfectamente reflejado en el amplio espejo de sus ojos.

La sorpresa que me produjo descubrir que era la misma chica que había visto en la cafetería esta misma mañana le salvó la vida en aquellos momentos tan difíciles.

Durante ese escaso segundo, pude pensar con claridad. En ese precioso segundo, vi dos rostros en mi mente, uno al lado del otro.

Uno era el mío; cuando era el monstruo de ojos inyectados de sangre que había matado a tanta gente que había dejado de contarlos.

El otro era el de Carlisle, quien aun caminando al lado mío, no se había enterado de nada.

Yo veía el rostro de mi padre adoptivo en mi mente, y sus ojos amables no me juzgaban. Sabían que él me perdonaría por el horrible acto que iba a cometer, porque me amaba, porque pensaba que era mejor de lo que realmente era. Y seguiría queriéndome, incluso si se preocupaba tanto por la chica como parecía.

Bella se sentó en la camilla que había enfrente de nosotros movimientos rígidos y forzados; ¿por el miedo? Y el olor de su sangre se extendió como una nube inexorable a mí alrededor.

Le demostraría a mi padre que se había equivocado conmigo. Y la tristeza de este hecho hería tanto como el fuego de mi garganta.

¿Por qué tenía que haber venido aquí? ¿Por qué tenía que existir? ¿Por qué tenía ella que destruir la poca paz que me quedaba en esta existencia mía de redivivo? ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer esta irritante humana? Acabaría conmigo.

Volví la cara para no verla cuando me invadió una repentina furia, un odio irracional. Es decir, ¿Quién era esta criatura? Yo no quería ser un mostro, no quería matar a nadie y convertirme en el monstruo al que tanto me negué ser.

No podía… ella no podía hacerme eso.

-Sra. Swan. ¿Cómo está hoy?- Le pregunto mi padre cuando nos acercamos a los pies de su camilla.

Ella nos miro con mucho recelo y desconfianza. Y se negó responder, sacudiendo su cabello largo, espeso, de color caoba.

¿Estaba loca? ¡Era como si le diera alas al monstruo! Tanteándole.

En ese momento deje de respirar. Y por desgracia mi padre lo noto.

_…¿Qué sucede?... _Me pregunto mentalmente, mirándome de reojo. Oh, pero se dio cuenta. No sé cómo, malditamente se dio cuenta, pero lo izo. _…¿Es su olor?..._

Mire el techo y luego mire a mi demonio personal, en un disimulado si.

_…Harás lo correcto…_ Me dijo, aunque no era un comentario ni un apoyo, más bien una orden_… Charlie Swan no tiene más familia. Eso lo mataría también a el…_

Suspire y intente escuchar nuevamente los pensamientos de las chicas, cuanto antes mejor y así me marcharía.

Pero nada, volví a chocar con la pared. Pero porque, porque no podía lograr leer sus pensamientos.

Frustrado bufe y mire al piso.

-Bella.- Dijo mi padre cariñosa-mente. Genial, pensé sarcásticamente.- Este es mi hijo Edward Cullen. Hará _todo_ lo posible para ayudarte.

-Sin ofender, Dr. Cullen.- Dijo lentamente y en voz baja, lo cual dudo que un humano hubiera escuchado perfectamente, una voz tan… ¿encantadora? No lo sé, pero lo que si sabía era que estaba ronca y sin ni una pisca de alegría. Podía ver que no le interesaba por completo nuestra presencia, lo cual agradecía ya que no soportara que se me insinuara o algo.- Pero no creo que nadie pueda ayudarme.

-Bella, no seamos tan pesimista. Entiendo lo que tuviste que pasar…

-No, estoy segura que usted no sabe por lo que tuve que pasar.- Dijo con voz dura, sin dejar de ser amable pero con amargura. Su mirada se poso a sus manos, apoyadas en su regazo.

-Tengo una hija, Rosalie, la cual sufrió algo parecido a ti. Estuvo casi al borde de la muerte.- Estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que Carlisle le hubiera contado eso a ella. Al parecer, confía en la chica.

-Por suerte, pudo saberla. ¿No?- Dijo amargamente, mientras fruncía el ceño. Puede ver cómo, disimuladamente, se frotaba el antebrazo. Pero antes que pudiera ver algo mas, lo escondió debajo de la brazada.

-Bueno, Bella, no te molestamos más. Mañana vendré y más tarde.

-Adiós.- Susurro muy bajo. Me di vuelta para irme pero, antes de cruzar la puerta, pude notar como Bella le daba una mirada nerviosa a la puerta entreabierta del baño.

A un niño podría darle miedo, ya que la luz estaba apaga, pero… ¿Acaso ella…? Si era así, tenía más problemas de los aparentes.

No lo sabía, ni tampoco me importaba.

Creo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola voy a repetir el mensaje por si no lo leyeron en el anterior cap.:<strong>

_**" Hola, lamento no haber publicado el Martes, tuve unos problemas, por lo que subo dos caps. este y el otro.**_

_**El próximo Martes publico, lo prometo.**_

_**Ah, y aclaro un reviews que ****me dejaron, aunque supongo que es ya obvio, Los Cullen son vampiros y Bella humana.**_

_**Gracias por los dos reviews! Espero que le**** guste! "**_****

**Creo que no hay nada mas que agregar.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	4. Cap 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía. Aunque hay varias partes editadas que le pertenecen a Sol de Medianoche de Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3<strong>

El trayecto hacia casa fue completamente silencioso, Carlisle se mantenía callado y en su pensamientos solo había tristeza hacia la pobre chica. Y eso que la conocía hacia dos días.

Negué con la cabeza mentalmente, solo Carlisle, el hombre más compasivo del mundo, podría llegar a sentirse mal por la humana esa.

Apreté mi mandíbula de solo pensar en ella. Dios, antes había sentido curiosidad hacía ella también mucha frustración, al no poder leerle la mente… Pero ahora. La odiaba.

Si, la odiaba. Y quizás crean que no tengo fundamentos, pero con el solo hecho de existir me basta. Bueno, supongo que no tenía la culpa de que su sangre oliera…tan exquisitamente.

Enojado por mis pensamientos, al llegar de casa, baje y por poco azoto la puerta. Digamos que casi la hago giratoria si no fuera porque era el auto de mi padre.

_…Edward, tenemos que hablar_… Me recordó mentalmente mi padre. Asentí, pero igualmente me di unos golpecitos en la muñeca, como si tuviera un reloj, mirando a Carlisle. Luego, rápidamente, me fui a mi cuarto a darme una ducha rápida, para relajarme un poco.

Mi padre, entendiendo completamente lo que quería decir, fue a esperarme en su despecho a que terminara la ducha.

Salí de mi baño, usando la misma ropa de la cintura para abajo mientras me secaba el pelo. Y, al levantar la mirada, pude notar una remera celeste con una campera azul oscuro.

Sonreí. Alice, pensé sin sorprenderme; ella nunca podía detenerse en el deseo de elegirnos nuestra ropa que usamos. Lo que si me sorprendió fue el hecho de no haberla escuchado. Definitivamente, había estado inverso en mis pensamientos.

Después de me ducha, la cual habrá dudado unos pocos minutos, y vestirme, fui a el despacho de mi amado padre. Toque levemente la puerta, aunque era obvio que sabía que estaba ahí y abrí la puerta.

_…Siéntate…_Me pidió y así lo hice. El estaba sentado también enfrente mío y me miraba atentamente serio, pero tranquilo.

-¿Qué sucedió allí, Edward? - Me dijo. Me moví incomodo, ya que no quería admití que casi mataba a su paciente. También, por otro lado, podía escuchar a mi madre y hermanos en la sala. Los cuales ya ni fingían estar haciendo algo y escuchaban atentamente lo que decíamos. En este momento, maldecía el oído vampírico.

-Lo siento.- Dije, mientras miraba para abajo. Ahora, que pensaba mas tranquilamente, me sentía completamente avergonzado. Además, me sentía culpable de mis pensamientos ante la humana, Bella, ya que era obvio que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Pero Carlisle me miro confundido.- No tienes que disculparte, no sucedió nada.

-Casi…

-Casi, pero no sucedió. Pudiste controlarte.- Me interrumpió.- Ahora, lo que quisiera saber es lo pensó ella.

Suspire frustrado, y dirigí mi mirada al techo de la habitación. Que frustrante era esto.- No lo sé.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto totalmente desconsentido.

-No lo sé. No pude leer sus pensamientos, era como si me chocara contra un muro.- Con mi agudo oído, pude escuchar las exclamaciones de mis hermanos y Esme.

Carlisle izo una mueca dirigida a la pared, como si pudiera ver a los demás y luego me miro a mí. Pudo notar en mi mirada, ya que ahora lo estaba mirando en vez del techo, y asintió.

-Puedo imaginarme toda la frustración…

-¿Seguro que no será frustración sexual?- Murmuro Emmett divertido, para luego quejarse ya que Rose le había pegado. Bien por ella.

Carlisle suspiro y juntos, nos fuimos a la sala. Le explicamos de qué estábamos hablando específicamente y todo lo que sucedió.

_… Pobre niña…._Pensaba Esme.

…_¿Cómo pudiste aguantar y no matarla?..._Pensó Jasper, era obvio que el si estuviera en la misma situación no sé hubiera podido resistir.

_…Como me enfurece saber que existe gente así. Espero que Rose no reaccione mal…_Pensaba preocupado Emmett mirando a su enojada esposa.

_…¡IDIOTAS!... ¡¿Por qué tiene que existir hombres así? Si llego encontrar al infeliz que le izo eso lo mato…_Bueno, los pensamientos de Rosalie no era nada agradable.

_…Bella, Bella, que tristeza me da. Saber que ha sufrido tanto y más ahora, que está en peligro al ser la tua cantante de un vampiro… Pero confió plenamente en mi hijo, se que podrá resistirse… _Carlisle siempre me daba más crédito de lo que merecía. Y pensar que estuve a punto de defraudarlo.

Por otro lado Alice estuvo inmersa en sus visiones, pero no intente prestarle atención.

Al final decidimos que yo no me le acercaría y Carlisle me avisaría cuando le diera el alta. Ya que al parecer la humana está en el hospital ya que había tenido un desmayo por no a ver comido bien.

Cuando se izo la ahora de partir, rápidamente me cambie y me fui al colegio ignorando el hecho de que estaba lloviendo y caían uno que otro trueno.

Mis hermanas en todo el trayecto se estuvieron quejando de que su ropa se iba a mojar, pero por suerte Jasper se había adelantado a los hechos y puso unos paraguas en la parte trasera de mi volvo.

Fui a mis clases, la cual no me enseñaban nada nuevo, y luego, al sonar el timbre, me dirigí a la cafetería. Allí mis hermanos me estaban esperando.

Al sentarme, mire en la cabeza de mi familia para saber que están pesando, pero no creo que nada nuevo.

Rosalie pensaba en ella misma, como de costumbre. Había captado su reflejo en las gafas de sol de alguien y se regodeaba en su propia perfección.

Por otro lado, Emmett estaba muy enojado después de haber perdido un combate lucha con Jasper la noche anterior.

Y Jasper estaba… sufriendo. Reprimí un suspiro.

_…Edward_… Alice me llamó por mi nombre, pero solo sonó en mi cabeza y le dedique de inmediato toda la atención. La verdad, me alegraba que en los últimos tiempos hubiese pasado de moda mi nombre. Menos mal, ya que hubiera resultado un fastidio volver la cabeza automáticamente cada vez que alguien pensara en algún Edward…

Pero, en todo caso, no me volví a mirarla. A Alice y a mí se nos daban muy bien esas conversaciones privadas, y era raro que nos pillaran durante las mismas.

_…¿Cómo lo lleva?..._Me pregunto.

Torcí el gesto, pero solo parecía que había cambiado ligeramente la posición de la boca, nada que pudiera alertar a los otros. En cambio, podrían pensar que lo hacía por aburrimiento.

_…¿Hay algún peligro?..._Esta vez, el tono de su mente, parecía de alarma y leí que vigilaba a Jasper con su visión periférica.

Ladeé la cabeza hacia la izquierda muy despacio, como si contemplara los ladrillos de la pared, suspiré, y luego me volví hacia la derecha, de nuevo hacia las grietas del techo.

Alice se relajo. _…Gracias por ayudarme con esto…_

Me alegré de no tener que contestarle en voz alta. ¿Qué le podría haber dicho? ¿«Encantado»? En realidad no era así. Aunque ahora creo que podría entenderlo un poco. Aguante un gruñido, ya que todo era culpa de la humana… En realidad no, pero me hacía sentir un poco mejor echándole la culpa a mi "demonio personal".

En ese momento, una chica se detuvo en un extremo de la mesa más próxima a la nuestra para hablar con un amigo suyo. Se pasó los dedos entre el pelo corto, color arena, y sacudió la cabeza. Justo en ese momento la rejilla del aire acondicionado empujó su aroma a nuestra dirección.

Yo me había alimentado hacia una semana, podría haberlo soportarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a la forma en que me hacía sentir el olor: sequedad y dolor en la garganta, un agujero anhelante en el estomago, un agarrotamiento instantáneo de los músculos, el flujo excesivo de ponzoña e la boca…

Pero todo eso era bastante normal y, por lo general, fácil de ignorar; pero aparecer luego del encuentro con Bella me había hecho tener los sentidos mas agudizado y notarlo todo por duplicado. Pero, como antes había dicho, nada que no podría soportar.

Jasper, por otro lado, intentaba mantener la mente lejos de allí.

Estaba fantaseando… Imaginaba que se levantaba del lado de Alice y se paraba al lado de la chica. Pensaba en inclinarse como si fuera a susurrar algo al oído y dejar sus labios rozaran el arco de su garganta. Imaginaba también como fluía el cálido flujo de su pulso debajo de la fina piel que sentiría bajo su boca… Propine una parada a la silla de Jasper.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron durante un minuto, y luego el bajo la suya. Pude escuchar cómo se enfrentaban en su interior la culpa y la rebeldía.

-Lo siento.- Musito. Yo me limite a encogerme los hombros.

-No ibas a hacer nada.- Murmuro Alice en un intento de mitigar el disgusto de Jasper.- Lo vi.

Reprimí la mueca que hubiera echado por tierra la mentira de Alice: ella y yo debíamos apoyarnos el uno al otro. No resultaba fácil para ninguno de los dos oír voces y tener visiones del futuro. Nos protegíamos los secretos entre nosotros.

-Pensar en ellos como personas ayuda un poco.- Sugirió con voz agua y musical, demasiado baja y rápida para que la escucharan los oídos humanos.- Se llama Whitney y tiene una hermanita muy pequeña a la que adora.

-No me importa, Alice.- Contesto secamente Jasper. El tono de su voz puso fin a la conversación.

Alice suspiro silenciosamente y se puso de pie, llevándose la bandeja de comida y dejándole solo. Sabia hasta donde llegar con su apoyo y cuando dejas de hacerlo.

Mi garganta ardía, tendría que haber ido de caza ayer. Y despacio haber llevado conmigo a Jasper, era ridículo enfrentar esa clase de riesgos.

Una idea se me vino a la cabeza.

_…Vallan…_Me hablo la voz de Alice en mi cabeza. … Carlisle entenderá y yo pondré alguna escusa por su falta…

-Jasper.- Le llame a mi hermano. Este me miro por una fracción de segundos, estaba avergonzado.- Vámonos de caza los dos. Tu le necesitas y yo también. Alice inventara algo.- Mi voz era apenas un susurro, pero obviamente el podía escucharme.

Asintió, pero antes de pararnos, mi hermana me llamo.- Tienen que irse con el auto. ¿Cómo aremos nosotros?- Rosalie me miraba con una ceja levantada, retándome. Aguante la ganas de rodar los ojos.

-No iremos sin el auto.- Le dije secamente fulminándola con la mirada. Era notoria, la poca relación amistosa que teníamos nosotros.

Jasper y yo nos fuimos caminando hasta el bosque y cuando nadie nos presto atención, salimos corriendo.

Dejando que la oscuridad del bosque nos adsorbiera. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hola.<strong>

**Perdón por no aver publicado antes! Son casi las 2 am. me pase toda el dia estudiando y leyendo un libro (es como una droga xD).**

**Pero hablando en serio, el Jueves tengo una muy importante evaluación que tengo que aprobar (enésima de una materia que odio y me va mal :S)**

**El Martes publico sin falta, y espero poder hacer el cap. de Es cosa de Magia, mejor dicho los dos caps. Muy probable es que quizás no me venga inspiración si repruebo por eso le estoy poniendo todo las ganas.**

**Y por las dudas, aclaro que los caps. de Volviendo a confiar ya tengo varios por eso puedo seguir publicado xD **

**Por otro lado, mil gracias por los reviews. Estoy muy feliz de leer sus reviews y saber que les gusta.**

**Ah, y antes que se me olvide (soy un poco despintada...muy bien, quizás mejor dicho soy despintada xD) agradesco a Namy33 por la idea, en realidad no lo había pensado ni siquiera me había acordado que había escrito eso xP) Muy posiblemente use la idea. Asi que gracias!**

**Y cualquiera que quiera dejar su idea, apoyo, comentario, advertencia o no se que mas, deje reviews los leeré con gusto xD **

**Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	5. Cap 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía. Aunque hay varias partes editadas que le pertenecen a Sol de Medianoche de Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4<strong>

Hoy Bella volvía a clases, según me había contado Carlisle. Todo había comenzado normal, claro, ahora supongo que el colegio no era un total purgatorio.

Al contrario, este parecía atraer cualquier clase de peligro. Bueno, quizás no cualquier clase de peligro. Solo una y tenia nombre y apellido.

Claro, me seguía diciendo que no tenía la culpa. Porque claramente, Bella no tenia culpa que existiera. Que siguiera viviendo esta no vida, cuando tendría que haber muerto hace más de 80 años.

En la cafetería nuevamente dirigí mi mirada hacia Bella, quien estaba en el mismo lugar que antes. Pero esta vez tenía una manzana en su mano y un agua mineral apoyada a su lado, la cual estaba casi terminada. Por otro lado, por lo que pude ver con mi mirada periférica era que la manzana estaba apenas mordida.

Mordida… debía sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, antes que cometiera una verdadera locura.

_...Bella no te es nada indiferente, ¿Verdad?..._Me dijo Alice mentalmente.

Por otro lado, yo la mire totalmente confundido.- ¿A qué te refieres?- No pude evitar preguntar ya que mentalmente me estaba bloqueando, aunque lo dije en un muy suave murmullo, inaudible para los débiles oídos humanos.

Alice me miro frustrada, suspiro y negó con la cabeza, mientras apartaba la mirada. Los demás nos miraron curiosos y luego algo exasperado al ver que no le diríamos nada, pero también apartaron la mirada.

¿A qué se refería Alice con que Bella no me era indiferente? Es decir, obviamente no me era indiferente. Me la quería comer, aun cuando eso sonara totalmente mal en muchos sentidos.

A veces, sinceramente no entendía a mi hermana.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos de la cafetería. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, se dirigieron a lado contrario que nosotros ya que simulaban ser estudiantes de último curso. Yo, junto con mi hermana, interpretábamos un papel más juvenil, de modo que me encamine hacia la clase de Biología de primero, preparándome mentalmente para soportar el tedio.

Era dudoso que el señor Banner, un hombre de intelecto medio, se las ingeniara para insertar en su explicación algo que pudiera sorprender a alguien que tenía dos licenciaturas en Medicina, aun si no ejercía.

En la clase, me instale en mi silla y deje que los libros, puro atrezo, puesto que no contenía nada que supiera ya, se desparramaran por la mesa.

Era el único alumno que no compartía pupitre en esa clase. Los humanos no eran los bastantes listos para saber porque me tenían, pero su instinto de supervivencia resultaba suficiente para mantenerlos alejados de mi.

Sinceramente, eso era mejor para mí.

El aula se fue llenando despacio conforme los chicos iban regresando del almuerzo en un lento goteo. Me repantigué en la silla y deje transcurrir el tiempo. De nuevo, deseé ser capaz de dormir.

El nombre de la persona dueño de mis tormentos, lo oí cuando Angela Weber la acompaño, o mejor dicho la siguió de una distancia segura, hasta la clase (solo para asegurarse que estuviera bien). Ciertamente, esta chica, Angela, era en verdad especial. Quizás pueda ayudarla en algo, luego me lo pensaría mejor.

Pero en ese momento fue en el que caí en algo. Bella entro en la misma puerta del aula de la que usaba. El único asiento era a mi lado.

Si yo pensaba que el instituto era un purgatorio, estaba completamente equivocado, este era el infierno mismo.

Bella camino hasta interponerse en el flujo de aire caliento que soplaba en mi dirección desde la rejilla de ventilación. Y nuevamente, su olor me impacto como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como un ariete.

Pero esta vez estaba preparado, y era obvio que la caza de el otro día, me había llegado a re fortalecer ese dudoso auto-control.

Aun así, el olor se arremolino nuevamente en mí alrededor, dispersando mis pensamientos y casi impulsándome fuera del asiento.

No. Mi mano se aferro a la parte central del borde de la mesa para intentar sujetarme a la silla. Pero la madera no estaba por la labor y mi mano atravesó el armazón y arranco un puñado de astillas. La forma de mis dedos quedo grabada en la madera.

_Destruye la evidencia_, pensé. No podía olvidar esa regla fundamental.

Rápidamente pulverice los bordes que tenían forma de mis dedos, dejando solo un agujero desigual una pila de virutas en el sueño, que disperse con el pie.

Sabía lo que iba a suceder ahora. La chica debería venir a sentarse a mi lado y yo tendría que intentar no matarla.

Había muchos testigos inocentes de la clase, otros dieciocho jóvenes y un hombre, no podían abandonar la habitación una vez que hubiera asistido a lo que iba a ocurrir en breve.

Me acobarde ante la idea que se avecinaba. Incluso mis peores momentos, jamabas había cometido un atrocidad como esta. Nunca había matado a inocentes, al menos no en las últimas ocho décadas. Y ahora… ella aparecía.

En ese preciso momento se estaba dando la vuelta. Estaría sentada a pocos centímetros mi dentro de escasos segundó.

Se santo a mi lado, en la silla, con movimientos rígidos y forzados. ¿Por el medio? El olor de su sangre se extendió como una nube inexorable a mi alrededor.

Me aparte de ella con asco, sintiendo repugnancia por el monstruo que deseaba tomarla.

Intente recordad todo lo que ella había vivido, una violación. Con eso en mi mente, hice el esfuerzo por quedarme quieto. Fingiendo que respiraba pero sin en realidad hacerlo.

En silencio, la chica mantuvo el pelo entre nosotros, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que dejo caer la melena sobre la carpeta. No podía verle la cara, ni podía intentar leer sus emociones en sus perturbados ojos profundos. ¿Había sido por eso por lo que ella había extendido su cabellera entre nosotros?

¿Quería esconder esos ojos de mi vista? ¿Por miedo? ¿Por timidez? ¿Para mantener oculto sus secretos?

Una irritación estaba creciendo adentro de mí por no ser capaz de leerle los pensamientos de una insignificante humana.

Odio, ya que odiaba el modo en que ella me hacía sentir, e irritación. Impaciencia. ¿Es que esta hora no iba a terminar nunca?

Y cuando la hora terminara… Entonces ella saldría de esta habitación, y ¿Qué haría yo?

Podría presentarme y… No, no. Deseche rápidamente esa idea de mi mente.

Igualmente, eso no serviría. Según lo que pude ver, desconfía en la raza masculina y al parecer, no simpatizaba mucho con la femenina.

¿Quien podría culparla?

Rosalie en su momento, había desconfía de los hombres. Conmigo no se llevaba bien, asique nunca hubo una "relación" ni nada entre nosotros. Y con Carlisle, bueno confiaba en el pero igualmente no dejaba que la tocara. Aun cuando fuera un toque insignificante en el brazo.

Cuando apareció Emmett, le embargo un cariño hacia el ya que se parecía al hijo de Vera, su amiga cuando era humana, y por esa razón pidió que lo transformaran. Emmett… él se enamoro perdidamente de ella en el momento que la vio.

Eran dos polos opuestos pero aun así se al moldeaban perfectamente. El la amaba tanto que podía ignorar su vanidad y ella podía soportar sus momentos de idiotez, lo cual era muy seguido.

Pero aun así, Rose al principio le costó tener algo físico con Emmett, aunque claro, ahora no lo parecía.

Un movimiento a mi lado me quito de mis pensamientos, los cuales hacían más fáciles soportar no matarla a la chica.

Bella me miro más allá de la muralla de sus cabellos, pero solo ocurrió una solo vez y fue, afortunadamente, casi al final de la clase. Sentía arder en mi interior aquel odio injustificado cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y lo vi reflejado en sus asustados ojos. El arrebol cubrió sus mejillas antes que pudiera volver a esconderse en su pelo y yo casi peri los estribos.

Pero menos mal sonó el timbre. Salvado por la campana, igual que en el dicho. Ambos no habíamos salvado: ella de la muerte, y yo, durante un breve tiempo, de convertirme en la criatura de pesadilla que temía y detestaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola.<strong>

**Gracias por el apoyo y reviews...por desgracia reprobé...los orales y la politica definitivamente no es lo mio xD**

**Como sea, la cosa es que en Es cosa de magia no pude escribir nada :S mis padres...se no estaban muy contentos con mis notas...asique sin mucha inspiracion y sin mucho tiempo en la computadora...no pude escribir casi nada.**

**Espero que para antes del Martes tenga escrito los dos caps. **

**Lo lamento!**

**Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	6. Cap 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía. Aunque hay varias partes editadas que le pertenecen a Sol de Medianoche de Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 5<strong>

Ya había terminado el instituto y ahora con mis hermanos habíamos llegado a casa. Esme y Carlisle también estaban en casa, ya que al parecer Alice los había llamado para que por cualquier cosa pudieran venir si había algún problema.

Mis hermanos estaban en la sala, cada uno estando en sus variados pasatiempos. Emmett y Jasper estaban en medio de un elaborado juego de ajedrez, utilizando ocho tableros unidos y su propio y complicado conjunto de reglas. Ellos nunca me dejan jugar, yo solo jugaba con Alice y vise versa.

Ella, por otro lado, estaba en su computador justo a la esquina de ellos y pude oír como trabajaba en un proyecto de diseño de modas para el guardarropa de Rosalie.

Pero Rosalie hoy no se le unió, ella estaba derribada hurañamente en el sofá y empezó a saltar 20 canales por segundo en la pantalla plana, sin hacer nunca una pausa.

Carlisle estaba, como otras veces, en su despacho viendo unos informes de unos pacientes. Por un momento me intereso saber su estaba leyendo algo de Bella, pero al ver que no, seguí en lo mío, regañándome me ese tonto pensamiento.

Y yo, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me había sentido apenado, me encontraba en la sala de música. Ahí había algunos instrumentos que tocaban mi familia pero en el centro de la habitación, estaba mi hermoso piano.

Yo me encontraba sentando en este, el cual estaba limpio y en muy buenas condiciones, a pesar de que lo conservaba hace muchos años.

Corrí mi mano gentilmente a través de las escalas, examinando los sonidos. Los tonos aun eran perfectos. Por otro lado, en las escaleras arriba, Esme se detuvo en lo que sea que estaba haciendo y giro su cabeza hacia un lado.

Sopese que canción tocar, ya que aunque estaba algo deprimido no quería que esa fuera mi primera canción tocada hace tanto. Pero, como siempre, mis dedos parecían tener mente propia y empecé a tocar una melodía que demostraba como me sentía.

_…Edward está tocando de nuevo_… Pensó Esme alegremente, una sonrisa irrumpiendo a través de su cara. Se levanto de su escritorio y salto silenciosamente a la cabecera de las escaleras.

Esme suspiro algo triste, al oír la melodía, sentó en el escalón de la cima de la escalera y recostó su cabeza contra la barandilla.

_…Esa canción la conozco, la toco mucha veces después de a ver vuelto de su arrebato hace ya varias décadas… _Pensó Esme con melancolía. Sabía a lo que se refería. Fue en el momento donde me agarro una "rebelión" contra Carlisle y me fui por mi cuenta por una década. Cazaba humanos, era hombres asesinos, violadores, que merecían morir o eso me decía a mí. Pero luego la conciencia me mataba y volví con Esme y Carlisle.

_…¿Edward esta componiendo otra vez?... _Pensó Rosalie. Claro, ella no había estado en la familia cuando tuve ese lapsus de debilidad. Igualmente escuche como sus dientes se apretaron juntos en un feroz resentimiento.

En ese momento, ella se deslizo, y puede leer toda su subyacente indignación. Vi porque ella estaba tal mal de temperamento y no solo era por mi debilidad, lo cual podría ocasionar que nos pudiésemos mudar. No, ella estaba así por la violación de Bella, pero no del mismo modo que los demás integrantes de mi familia.

Con Rosalie, se trataba siempre de Vanidad.

La música paro abruptamente, y mire incrédulo a mi hermana, que hasta el momento era la mujer más vanidosa que había visto. Rosalie se giro para mirarme con rabia, sus ojos chispeando con furia contenida. Se había dado cuenta, que la había descubierto.

Emmett y Jasper también se giraron a mirar, y escuche la confusión de Esme. Ella bajo las escaleras en un destello, deteniéndose para mirar entre Rosalie y yo.

-No te detengas, Edward.- Me animo Esme, después de un momento de tensión.

Comencé a tocar de nuevo, dándole la espalda a Rosalie. Pero esta vez decline la idea de seguir con la melancólica canción y toque la que había compuesto hace tanto tiempo para Esme.

Rosalie se había puesto de pie y había abandonado el salón, más enfadada que avergonzada, pero ciertamente avergonzada.

_…Si dices algo te daré caza como a un perro…_No pude evitar soltar una risa por sus amenazantes pensamientos.

- ¿Qué va mal, Rose?- Había llamado Emmett después de ella, pero Rosalie no se dio vuelta. Continúo rauda y fuertemente, hacia el garaje y entonces se había retorcido bajo su carro como si ella pudiera enterrarse a su misma allí.- ¿De qué se trata esto?- Me pregunto Emmett.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea.- Preferí mentir. Emmett, por otro lado, gruño frustrado.

-Sigue tocando.- Me impuso Esme. Mis manos se habían pausado otra vez. Hice lo que me pidió, y vino a pararse detrás de mí, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Edward?- No pude contenerse a preguntar, estaba preocupada.

-Nada.- Le conteste simplemente.

-¿Es sobre la humana? ¿Bella?- Me pregunto nuevamente y esta vez pare de tocar. Mis hermanos y mis padres prestaron atención.

-Comparto Biología con ella.- Susurre, aunque sabía que mi familia no se sorprendía. Al parecer Alice los había avisado anteriormente, prefiriendo ocultándomelo a mí.- Gracias por avisarme, Alice.- Le dije irónicamente.

-Te hubieras negado a ir.- Se justifico ella.

-Alice, casi la mato.-Le dije rudamente.

Alice dejo a Jasper a sus propios medios, ya que lo estaba ayudando en su juego con Emmett, y vino a sentarse a mi lado en el banco, apoyando su mano en uno de mis hombros. -Yo se que no.- Susurro ella, pero podía ver en su mente que en un momento sus visiones habían cambiado… Si, aunque fuera solo por un momento, estuve por matarla. A ella y al todo el grado. Me sentí asqueado con migo mismo.

Preferí volver a tocar la canción de Esme, para intentar distraerme.

-Como digas.- Le murmure.

…_Todo va a estar bien, Edward. Esto va a funcionar de la mejor manera. Tú mereces felicidad, hijo mío. La fe te debe eso…_Me dijo mentalmente mi madre.

-Gracias.- Murmuré, deseando que yo pudiera creer eso.

* * *

><p>Estaba caminando entre los árboles, cerca de casa, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido hace momentos con Rose.<p>

Suspire. Con Rosalie, se trataba siempre de Vanidad.

Aunque tenía una pequeña cantidad de lastima por ella. Era una forma desafortunada de sentirse. Por supuesto, sus celos eran mil veces más bastantes que los míos.

Me pregunte como la personalidad y la vida de Rosalie hubiera sido diferente si ella no hubiera sido siempre la más hermosa. ¿Sería ella una persona más feliz si la belleza no hubiera sido en todo los tiempos el punto más fuerte para vender? ¿Sería menos egocéntrica? ¿Más compasiva?

Bueno, supongo que era inútil preguntármelo, porque el pasado estaba hecho, y ella siempre había sido la más hermosa. Incluso cuando humana, ella había vivido siempre en el foco de su propia adoración. No le había importado. Lo opuesto, a ella le había encanto la admiración por encima de cualquier cosa.

Y eso, no había cambiado con la pérdida de su inmortalidad.

No fue sorpresa entonces, tomando su necesidad como un presente, que ella había sido ofendida cuando yo no había, desde el comienza, adorado su belleza en la forma que ella había esperado de todos los hombres lo hicieran.

Ella no me quería de alguna manera, y aun es así. Pero la había molestado que yo no la quisiera, a pesar de eso. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser deseada.

Aunque claro, era diferente con Jasper y Carlisle, ambos ya estaban enamorados. Yo estaba completamente sin compromiso, y aun permanecía obstinado inconmovible.

Pensé que ese viejo resentimiento estaba enterrado. Que ella hace mucho lo había dejado pasar.

Y ella lo había dejado pasar… hasta el día en que encontré a al quien cuya atracción me fuera obsesiva, de cierto modo. Aun cuando esa "atracción" era por la sangre de Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nota de autor en el siguiente cap.)<strong>

**Mara S. **


	7. Cap 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía. Aunque hay varias partes editadas que le pertenecen a Sol de Medianoche de Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 6<strong>

Otra semana mas había pasado y tres desde que Bella volvió a internarse. Al parecer, sufrió una conmoción porque en Gimnasia se tropezó y cayó cerca de un chico. Mike, el odioso, Newton que a la vez tropezó con ella cayendo arriba de ella. Y claro, el por supuesto no pudo evitar apreciar el busto de ella.

¿Y después se quejan de que Bella hubiera reaccionaron mal? Estos tontos humanos eran de lo más tontos, babosos e insensibles.

Pero todo eso no debería importarme. No, al contrario. Debería estar feliz de no tener que soportar olerla en todo la clase de Biología.

Y aun así, sentía algo que apretaba mi muerto corazón cada vez que Carlisle pensaba en el mal estado de la chica. Suspire, esto era tan confuso.

-Se que lo vas a ser.- Comento Alice sentándose a mi lado en un tronco caído. Estaba en medio del bosque, mientras pensaba en todo y nada a la vez.

-¿Y qué es lo que voy a ser según tu?- La verdad, es que estaba ansioso de por la respuesta. En estos momentos, me encontraba en un puesto que nunca había ocupado, el de la ignorancia. Ignoraba completamente que podría suceder o que me pasaba a mí, para ser más claros.

-Vas a ir a verla.-Me contesto Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer la idea le agradaba, aunque no me dejaba leer el por qué.

-Estás loca. Eso sería una completa idiotez.- Le dije mientras negaba con la cabeza. Aun así, me dejo ver una visión que no cambia donde yo iba por los pasillos hasta la que sería la habitación de Bella.

-Puede ser. Pero aun así lo harás.- Rio.

Suspire frustrado mientras me levantaba. La poca calma que había podido recoger ya la había perdido. Estaba irritado, pero no con Alice. No, sino con mi comportamiento inusual.

Deseaba que todo volviera a la normalidad. Que nunca hubiéramos venido a Forks, para empezar.

Frustrado, empecé a caminar.

-Edward, un consejo. No le des tantas vuelta, solo déjalo ser.- Me aconsejo Alice. No sabía muy bien a lo que se refería pero aun así, asentí y corrí a dirección de mi volvo.

La visión de Alice se había vuelto más clara.

* * *

><p>Camina por los pasillos desolados del hospital de Forks. Este, obviamente, no era un lugar con muchos movimientos. Este pueblo, no tenía una gran población, lo que ocasionaba que no hubiera tantas enfermedades. Quizás uno que otro accidente.<p>

O quizás, solo era que no le estaba prestando la suficiente atención, mientras intentaba recordad donde me había dirigido con Carlisle la otra vez y rezar, porque ella estuviese en el mismo lugar.

A pesar de que era un demonio maldito al parecer había sido escuchado, por así decirlo, y ahora estaba adentro de la habitación de Bella.

¿Enserio pensé que tenía una belleza promedio? Pensé eso el primer día. Pero cuando recordaba su rostro a trabes de la memoria de Angela, no podía entender como yo no había encontrado esa belleza en un nivel totalmente superior. Era algo obvio.

Ahora mismo, con su cabello negro cayéndole por su pálido rostro, usaba una blusa llena de agujeros y pantalones, estaba relajada y sus hermosos labios cerrados, eso me robo el aliento. O lo hubiera hecho, pensé, si estuviera respirando.

Mientras miraba, ella se volvió y coloco un brazo sobre su cabeza. No hacia ruido al soñar, al menos no esta noche. ¿Acaso sentía el peligro cerca de ella?

Me sentí asqueado conmigo mismo mientras la miraba moverse nuevamente. ¿Acaso era mejor que algún enfermo acosador? No era mejor que esos. Era mucho, mucho peor.

Relaje las yemas de mis dedos, listo para irme. Pero primero me permití mirarla o, mejor dicho, adorarla por un largo rato mas.

No era pacifica. Tenía un pequeño surco entre las cejas, y una mueca curiosa en sus labios, lo cual temblaron y se apartaron.

Me di vuelta rápidamente para irme, tenía que hacerlo, sino no podría apartarme más.

-Está bien mamá.- Murmuró.

Bella hablaba en sueños.

Mi curiosidad chispeó. Mi autocontrol se destruyo. Su señuelo contra mí, eran pensamientos inconscientes hablados, imposibles de ignorar.

Me di vuelta acercándome más hasta llegar al fin de su "cama".

Pero ella no hablo. Quizás su sueño había terminado.

La mira fijamente, y trate de pensar en alguna manera de hacer el futuro soportable, o por lo menos de ponerle nombre o fin de estos raros sentimientos que me recorrían.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió.

* * *

><p>Hace tiempo, nosotros (Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y yo, ya que Alice y Jasper aun no estaban con nosotros) habíamos hecho un tratado con los Quileute.<p>

Aunque fue más idea de los pensamientos pacificas de Carlisle que otra cosa, ya que Emmett y Rosalie preferían matarlos.

Volviendo al tema, Carlisle y Ephiram Black habían llegado a un acuerdo. Y cualquier clausulas del tratado se imponen automáticamente a cualquier miembro de nuestra familia, si importar la procedencia o incorporación a esta.

Del mismo modo que se imponen sobre cualquier licántropo de la Push, ya sea nacido allí o miembro de la manada.

Nuestro territorio abarca todo Forks, mientras que la reserva era su territorio

Las clausulas del tratado eran fáciles. Nosotros no podíamos alimentarnos de humanos mientras viviéramos en Forks y obviamente, no podíamos morder (ya sea por transformación o alimentarnos) de cualquier residente de Forks.

Ellos, al igual que nosotros, no podían atacarnos.

Y aunque nunca tuvimos la intención de romper el tratado ni nada, pensamos que los últimos licántropos se habían ido después de la muerte de Ephiram Black.

Pero estábamos totalmente equivocados ¿Cómo lo sé? Enfrente mío estaba Jacob Black, el supongo yo, debería ser el nieto de Ephiram o algo así.

-¿Qué haces aquí chupasangre?- Me pregunta totalmente enojado, aunque lo izo en un leve murmullo. No quería despertar a Bella por un significante vampiro, eso era lo que pensaba al menos el.

-Eso no te incumbe Black.- Por un momento se sintió desconcertado de que supiera su apellido pero prefirió ignorarlo.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Bella me incube, chupasangre.- Intente contener el impuso de rodar los ojos. ¿No se iba a cansar de llamarme así? Infantil, pensé.- Ya bastante tengo que soportar que el Dr. Colmillos sea el encargado de Bella.

¿Dr. Colmillos? ¿Era enserio? Esa se la tenía que contar a Emmett, estoy seguro que se reiría por un buen rato.

-No puedes obligarme a salir, perro.- Ya no me iba a contener, el me estaba tentando mientras miraba a Bella. Quise gruñirle, pero sabía que eso no traería favorables resultados.

Me miro mientras empezaba a temblar pero se contuvo, mientras sus pensamientos volvían a Bella. Cerré mis puños con fuerzas, aun si entender que era esta rabia que me consumía.

-No, no puedo.- Admitió.- Pero si le llegas a ser algo, me importara poco el dichoso tratado. Te matare sin dudarlo dos veces.- Me amenazo.

Claro, como si el solo pudiese lograrlo. Aunque, quizás le fuese fácil a él, siempre y cuando no leyera sus pensamientos, algo que no iba a pasar.

-Estás advertido.- Me dijo, antes de darse vuelta e irse. Llevándose consigo una sarta de insultos.

Por un momento me recordó a Rosalie para luego temblar en la simple idea de lo que me llegaría a hacer si sabía que la había comparado con un simple chucho. El pensamiento me izo reír para luego, respirar calmadamente.

Pero, oh, había olvidado donde me encontraba y el ardor en mi garganta se izo insoportable. Me había tomado desprevenido y ahora tenía que salir de aquí antes que cometiera un asesinato.

Sin mirar atrás, salí rápidamente de la habitación, sintiendo de repente un enorme vacío.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, perdon por no haber publicado. No aprobe una prueva y me depremi y si o si tenia que aprobar otra que tenia y casi ni toque la compu.<strong>

**Gracias por todos los reviews.** **Nos estamos leyendo el Martes sin falta.**

**La portada de este fic y los otros voy a subirla luego en mi perfil, para el que quiere verla no es obligación xD**

**Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	8. Cap 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía. Aunque hay varias partes editadas que le pertenecen a Sol de Medianoche de Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 7<strong>

Volví a casa mientras seguía sintiendo ese extraño vacio en mi interior. Eso era algo que nunca me había pasado y no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica.

Frustrado con migo mismo, golpe el volante de mi auto. Pero, por suerte, pude medir mi fuerza, y no romperlo.

Estaba cerca de casa, ya podía oír lo que pensaba mi familia.

Doble un poco la cabeza, confundido. Los pensamientos de mi familia no era nada… agradable. Y lo más raro, es que eran todos dirigidos a mí. Era obvio que ya me habían oído llegar.

_…Oh hermano. Qué bueno que estas bien, ya pensaba yo que tenía que ir y patear varios traseros…_Pensaba Emmett.

_…¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué habrá sucedido?..._Se preguntaba Jasper.

_…¡Idiota! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Preocupaste mucho a Esme…_Eso eran los pensamientos de Rose. Aun mas confundido, seguí leyendo.

_…Oh por dios, Edward. Nunca me vuelvas a asustar así…_Pensaba Esme, que según pude ver era abrazada por Carlisle.

_…Edward, tenemos que hablar…_Pensó el.

_…¡Edward! ¿Dónde estuviste y que hacías? Solo te dije que vayas a ver a Bella, nada mas…_Me criticaba mentalmente Alice, mientras yo aparcaba el auto en el gran garaje de la casa.

Fui directo al comedor, donde ellos ya me estaban esperando.

Obviamente, el lugar, nunca se ocupaba para su previsto propósito. Pero estaba amoblado con una mesa larga, ovalada y de color caoba rodeada de sillas. Éramos escrupulosos sobre toda la utilería en su lugar. A Carlisle le gustaba ocupar el lugar como una sala de conferencias.

En un grupo con tal fuerza y dispares personalidades, a veces era necesario discutir las cosas con calma, cada uno en su lugar. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que el estar sentados no iba a ayudar mucho el día de hoy.

Carlisle estaba sentado en su puesto usual a la cabeza del lado este de la habitación. Esme, la cual me miro aliviada, estaba a su lado con sus manos tomadas por encima de la mesa. Los ojos de mi madre, profundos y dorados, estaban enfocados en mi, llenos de preocupación.

_…¿Qué paso?..._Me pregunto mentalmente. Fue su único pensamiento, estaba muy preocupad pero no sabía el porqué.

Deseaba poder sonreírle a la mujer que verdaderamente era una madre para mí, pero no tenia consuelo para ella en estos momentos.

Me senté al otro lado de Carlisle. Esme se acerco para poner su mano libre sobre mi hombro.

Carlisle estaba serio, intentando mantener la calma, pero en realidad estaba preocupado y algo molesto por el susto que les había dado. Sus labios estaban presionados suavemente y su frente estaba arrugada. La expresión lo había ver viejo.

En realidad, todos estaban sentados ya en sus puestos esperándome.

Rosalie estaba sentada frente a Carlisle en el otro lado de la mesa. Me miro fijamente en todo momento, era obvio, que me echaba toda la culpa.

Emmett se había sentado a su lado, con su rostro y sus pensamientos irónicos.

Jasper estaba ubicado al otro lado de Rosalie, y en el lugar vacio entre él y Esme, estaba Alice.

Mi hermana tenía sus ojos enfocados en algo lejano, el futuro, aun muy imperceptible para que ella hiciera uso de él. Se froto la frente como si tuviera jaqueca. Jasper se movió intranquilo, mientras tomaba suavemente su mano, preocupado por su esposa.

El único lugar libre, era el que estaba a mi lado, entre Emmett y yo. Fruncí el ceño levemente. En estos momentos eran cuando me daba cuenta de lo verdaderamente solo que me encontraba, a pesar de mi familia.

Respire profundo, yo era de alguna manera culpable y debía averiguar el porqué.- Antes que nada, quisiera saber el porqué están así.- Sacudí mi mano.- No entiendo el porqué des u preocupación y enfado.

-Oh vamos, no te vengas a ser la victima ahora.- Me gruño Rosalie. Yo solo me mantuve callado mientras la miraba.

-Rosalie.- Le regaño mi madre, pero Rose la ignoro mirándome retadoramente.

Le hable, antes que lo hiera mi padre.- Rosalie, no asumiré la responsabilidad de nada sin antes saber el de que me acusan.

-No te estamos acusando.- Me aclaro Carlisle.- Solo queremos saber que paso.

-¿Qué paso con qué?- Pregunte confundido. Mire a Alice que había dejado de intentar ver el futuro y me miraba ceñudamente.- Alice, tú me dijiste que vaya a verla. Y eso es precisamente lo que hice.

-¿Ver a quien?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona Emmett.

-Yo…-Dude.

-Edward, tu futuro había desaparecido.-Me dijo Alice, interrumpiéndonos.

Eso me izo verla sorprendido.- ¿Qué?

-No podía verte. Tu futuro… era como si estuvieras…muerto.-Me susurro Alice, la mire totalmente boca abierta mientras miraba de reojo a mi madre estremecerse.

-Yo…Alice. Fui a verla y me volví. Ni siquiera hable con ella, estaba dormida.- Le confesé.

-¿No hablaste con nadie en el camino?- Me pregunto Jasper con el ceño fruncido. El resto nos miraba atentamente.

-No, yo…- _"Todo lo que tenga que ver con Bella me incube, chupasangre."_En ese momento recordé las palabras de Black. El licántropo.

-¿Edward?- Me pregunto ansioso Carlisle.

-Yo…si. Hable con un…licántropo.- Les dije. Mi familia soltó un jadeo, rápidamente Carlisle y Jasper se pusieron serios. Este último no conocía a ninguno, pero estaba al trato del tratado y sabían lo peligrosos que podían ser.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿A quién fuiste a ver?- Me pregunto mi padre preocupado. Aunque por alguna razón el estaba seguro de saber la respuesta, y no se equivocaba.

-Fui a ver a Bella.- Les conté encogiéndome los hombros.

Rosalie me gruño, mientras la palma de su mano golpeo la mesa con una fuerte explosión.- No le podemos dar una oportunidad a la humana a que diga algo. Edward, en verdad lamento lo que sufrió, pero no puedes arriésganos así. ¡Debemos ser más cuidadosos que cualquiera!

-Ya hemos dejado rumores detrás de nosotros antes.- Le recordé.

-Solo rumores y sospechas, Edward. ¡No testigos y evidencias!

-¡Evidencias!- Me burle.- Rosalie, no sucedió nada. ¿Ok? Puedo controlarme, lo sé.- Le dije más que nada a ella.

-Sabes que.- Me dijo ella totalmente cabreada.- Déjame terminar, Carlisle. No tiene que ser una gran producción. Puede que su "atacante" hubiera producido más problemas de los aparentes.- Rosalie se encogió.- Todos los mortales se van a dormir con la duda de no volver a despertar.

-Si, Rosalie, todos sabemos que competente asesina eres.- Le gruñí.- Sin quitar de paso lo envidiosa.

Ella me gruño de vuelta, furiosa.

-Edward, por favor.- Dijo Carlisle. Luego se volvió hacia Rosalie.- Rosalie, actué de otra forma en Rochester porque sentí que merecías justicia. El hombre que asesinaste se equivoco monstruosamente contigo. Esta no es la misma situación. La chica Swan no hico completamente nada. Fue víctima de una violación, al igual que tu. Pensé que tu lo entenderías.- Carlisle no entendía para nada la actitud de mi "hermana" a diferencia de yo.

-Oh, no es que no lo entienda Carlisle.- Le dije mirándola, ella se limito a mostrarme los dientes, amenazante.- Es solo que es una maldita envidiosa y vanidosa. No puede entender como…

-¡Cállate!- Me grito Rosalie parándose de la silla.- Cállate. No me vengas a criticar tú. Al menos yo tengo una pareja, alguien que me ama y sobre todo, no me pase 10 estúpidos años matando gente.

La mire dolido. ¿Cómo podía echarme en cara eso? ¿Cómo podía ser culpable yo de no encontrar a mi compañera? Estaba más que dispuesto a tener una compañera para amar y pasar la eternidad. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que me digiera eso?

También estaba dolido por hacerme a recordar esos 10 años que pase matando a asesinos (una tonta escusa que me había dicho para tapar la culpa).

Yo también me levante, negándome a participar más tiempo en esa conversación.

Tenia que irme para alejarme del ruido de los pensamientos hirientes y egoístas de Rosalie.

Salí de la habitación, pude escuchar como Alice me llamaba. Esme me tomo del brazo pero yo seguí de largo, no reconocí el gesto.

Estaba corriendo antes de que estuviera fuera de la casa. Traspase el rio de un salto, y corrí por el bosque. La lluvia volvió, cayendo tan fuerte que ya estaba mojado en un par de minutos. Me gustaba la delgada capa de agua, creaba una pared entre yo t el resto del mundo. Me encerraba, me dejaba estar solo.

Corrí hacia el este, por y entre las montañas sin detenerme.

Quizás luego me arrepintiera, pero en ese momento me limite a correr…

* * *

><p>Hola. Perdón por la tardanza. Son como las 1: 44 a.m. No pude entrar antes.<p>

Espero que les guste el cap. Gracias por todos los reviews.

Acepto cualquier sugerencia lo que sea! :P

Nos estamos leyendo el Martes.

Besos,

Mara S.


	9. Cap 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía. Aunque hay varias partes editadas que le pertenecen a Sol de Medianoche de Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 8<strong>

Me recliné contra un suave montículo de nieve, dejando que la nieve seca se acomodara en torno a mi peso. Mi piel se enfrió hasta que ya no sentía el aire a mí alrededor, y los pequeños pedazos de hielo se sintieron como terciopelo bajo mi piel.

Arriba, el cielo era claro, con estrellas, brillando intensamente, azul en algunas partes y amarrillo en otras. Las estrellas creaban majestuosas y remolinadas formas contra el negro universo, una vista maravillosa. Exquisitamente hermosa. O por lo menos, debió serlo. Lo hubiera sido, si yo hubiera logrado verlo.

No estaba mejorando nada. Seis días habían pasado desde la discusión, seis días me escondí aquí en el vacío y deshabitados Denali.

Cuando mire al brillante cielo, fue como si hubiera una obstrucción entre mis ojos y su belleza. La obstrucción era un rostro humano, no podía borrarlo de mi mente.

Escuche los pensamientos acercándose antes de escuchar los pasos que los acompañaban. El sonido del movimiento era solo un débil susurro contra la nieve.

No me sorprendió que Tanya me hubiera seguido hasta aquí. Sabía que ella había estado reflexionado esta futura conversación en los últimos días, aguardando hasta que estuviera segura de lo que quería decir exactamente.

La visualice a unos 55 metros de distancia, balanceándose en la orilla de una negra roca.

La piel de Tana era plateada a la luz de las estrellas, y sus rizos rubios y largos se venían casi rosados con su color fresa. Sus ojos color ámbar brillaron mientras me espiaba, medio enterrado en la nieve, y sus labios se estrecharon lentamente en una sonrisa.

Exquisito, _si_hubiera logrado notarlo. Suspire. ¿Por qué el amor me huía?

Ella se agacho y con la punta de sus dedos toco el borde de la roca, su cuerpo giro en una espiral.

_Cannonball_, pensó.

Se lanzo al aire; su forma se transformo en una oscura y retorcida sombra mientras giraba elegantemente entre las estrellas y yo. Formo una bola con su cuerpo justo en el momento que toco el montículo de nieve detrás de mí.

Una ventisca de nieve voló a mí alrededor. Las estrellas se volvieron negras y yo estaba enterrado en los plumosos cristales de hielo.

Suspire de nuevo, pero no me moví para desenterrarme. La oscuridad debajo de la nieve ni dolió ni mejoro la vista. Todavía veía el mismo rostro.

-¿Edward?

Había nieve volando de nuevo mientras Tanya rápidamente me desenterraba. Removió la nieve de mi rostro inanimado, sin mirar mis ojos.

-Disculpa.- Murmuró.- Era una broma.

-Lo sé. Fue divertido.- Me limite a decir.

Su boca se torció hacia abajo.- Irina y Kate dicen que debo dejarte solo. Ellas piensan que te molesto.

-Para nada.-Le asegure.- Al contrario, soy yo quien está siendo grosero. Lo lamento mucho.

_…Te irás a casa. ¿Verdad?..._Pensó Tanya.

-No lo he…exactamente…decidido aun.

_…Pero no te quedaras aquí…_Su pensamiento fue melancólico, triste.

-No. No parece estar…ayudándome.- Le confesé.

Hizo una mueca.-Es mi culpa. ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.- Mentí gentilmente.

_…No seas caballero…_Sonríe_…Te hago sentir incomodo…_Me acuso mentalmente.

-No.-Levanto una ceja, su expresión era tan discrepante que tuve que reír. Una carcajada corta, seguida por otro suspire.- Esta bien.- Admití.- Solo un poco.

Ella suspiro también, y puso su barbilla en sus manos. Sus pensamientos mostraban decepción.

-Tú eres mil veces más adorable que las estrellas, Tanya. Por supuesto, tú ya sabes eso. No dejes que mi obstinación te quite tu confianza.- Reí entre dientes por lo poco probable de aquello.

-No estoy acostumbrada al rechazo.- Se quejo, presionando afuero su labio inferior en un atractivo puchero. Aunque, yo no sentí nada.

-Ciertamente no.- Estuve de acuerdo, tratando con poco excito, bloquear sus pensamientos efímeros mientras recordaba sus centenares de conquistas acertadas. Mayoritariamente, Tanya prefería a los hombres humanos, ellos eran mucho más atractivos por una cosa…Tenían la ventajas de ser suaves y cálidos. Y siempre impacientes, definitivamente.

-Súcubo.- Bromeé, esperando interrumpir las imágenes oscilando en su cabeza.

Hizo una mueca, mostrando sus dientes.- La original.- Al contrario de Carlisle, Tanya y sus hermanos han descubierto sus conciencias lentamente. Al final, fue el cariño que sentían por los hombres humanos lo que las transformo en las hermanas en contra de la matanza. Ahora los hombres que amaron…vivieron.

-Cuando te encontré aquí.- Tanya dijo lentamente.- Pensé que…

Yo sabía lo que había pensado y debí haber adivinado que ella se sentiría de esa manera. Pero no estaba en mi mejor momento para pensar analíticamente.

-Pensaste que había cambiado de idea.

-Si.- Frunció el ceño.

Recordó el momento en que me encontró aquí, mientras caminaba después de una larga corrida desde Forks hasta aquí. Tanya me había encontrado y se había abalanzado a mis brazos. Y aunque suene egoísta, en ese momento necesitaba consuelo y le devolví el abrazo. No fue hasta que intento besarme, que entendió que no había venido por ella.

-Me siento horrible por destruir tus expectativas, Tanya. No era mi intención. No estaba pensando. Es solo que me fui…digamos que arrancado.

-¿Y supongo que no me dirás porque…?

Me incorpore y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, en defensa.- Dejémoslo en que tuve una pequeña discusión que unos miembros de mi familia…No quiero hablar de eso.- Le advertí.

-¿Una pista?-Pregunto curiosa.

-Por favor Tanya, ya déjalo.

Estaba tranquila de nuevo, todavía especulando. La ignore, tratando en vano de apreciar las estrellas. Se rindió después de un silencioso momento, y sus pensamientos persiguieron una nueva dirección.

_…Edward, si te vas…¿A dónde irías? ¿De vuelta con Carlisle?..._

-No lo sé.- Dude. Quería volver pero no soportaba todo el "drama" que había en casa…además que aun seguía el problema en que cada vez me iba sintiendo mas solo…triste.

¿A dónde iría? No podía pensar en un lugar de todo el planeta que me llamara la atención. No había nada que deseara ver o hacer. Porque, no me importara a donde fuera, no estaría yendo a algún lugar…solo estaría _escapando_de uno.

Odiaba eso. ¿Cuándo me convertí en un cobarde?

Tanya puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me tense, pero no me escapa de su abrazo ya que ella no pretendía nada más que ser amigable. Por ahora.- Creo que si volverás.- Dijo convencida.- No importa que sea…o quien sea…lo que te atormente. Tú lo enfrentaras. Tu eres así.

La bese en la meguilla, retrocediendo rápidamente cuando ella movió su rostro hacia el mío, con sus labios maliciosos. En toda mi existencia no había besado y mucho menos acostado con alguien. ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo con alguien que no amaba y desperdiciarlo?

-Gracias, Tanya.- Necesitaba escuchar eso.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron petulantes.- De nada, supongo. Desearía que fueras un poco más razonable acerca de ciertas cosas, Edward.

-Lo siento, Tanya. Tus sabes que eres demasiado buena para mi.- Yo solo…aun no he encontrado lo que busco.

-Bueno, si te vas antes que te vuelva a ver…Adiós, Edward.

-Adiós Tanya.- Cuando dije las palabras, pude verlo. Pude verme de vuelta. Siendo lo suficiente fuerte para volver al lugar donde quería estar a pesar de todo.- Gracias de nuevo.

Se puso de pie con ágil movimiento, y luego se alejo corriendo a través de la nieve tan rápido que sus pies no dejaron huellas. No miro atrás. Mi rechazo la molesto más de lo que demostró, incluso en sus pensamientos. No querría volver a verme antes de que me fuera.

Y aunque no quería herir a Tanya, tampoco es como si sus sentimientos fuera tan profundos, no la podía corresponder.

Mire las estrellas. Sabía que Alice me vería llegar a casa y se lo diría lo demás.

Me pare yendo a dirección a Forks…Mi hogar.

* * *

><p>Volví a la escuela. Esto era lo correcto, la forma más discreta de comportarme. Ya había "desaparecido" una semana.<p>

Mi familia, al llegar, me recibió contenta. Todos al parecer lo habían pasado mal cuando Alice les dijo que me iba de Forks. Me sentí horriblemente culpable, fui un completo egoísta. No pensé en lo demás.

Rosalie, por otro lado, se disculpo por lo que me había dicho. Y pude ver que aunque aun no le simpatizaba mucho Bella, ella había entendido que no por eso debía ir y matarla.

Ella se sentía avergonzado por decirme lo de que no tenia compañera, cuando ella y todos los demás sabían que yo sufrías la soledad por eso. Y, estaba tan arrepentida, que no le molesto abrazarme delante de todos pidiéndome disculpas.

Obviamente, yo se las di devolviéndole el abrazo. Y en ese momento, recibí el agradecimiento de Emmett, Esme y Carlisle. Según por lo que pude leerle, ella también lo pasó mal.

Por el momento, habíamos discutido lo del licántropo y quedamos en que no me le enfrentaría ni haría nada "estúpido". Nadie quería entrar en una pelea con los licántropos, aun y cuando Emmett se quejara de eso.

Y Bella…Suspire, no lo pude evitar.

Ella había vuelto a la escuela en todo el tiempo en que no estuve. Pero el mismo día en el que yo volvía, a la mañana a la hora de levantarse, al parecer estando en casa le había dado un ataque.

Según tendía entendido por Angela, quien había estado muy preocupado por ella, se había despertado gritando de un sueño. Charlie, su padre, cree que revivió todo el momento ya que solo gritaba que parase y lloraba.

Me estremecía al solo pensar en ese momento, aun cuando no lo había vivido. Debía a ver sido dudo para el Jefe de Policía Swan.

¿Y yo?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Habían pasados dos días de mi vuelta y aun estaba ansioso por lo de Bella. Quería…Quiera ir a verla.

Bufe frustrado, mientras miraba el techo de mi habitación. Esto no iba a poder seguir así. No lo iba a soportar por mucho más tiempo.

Por lo cual me levante, me cambie y me dirija hacia mi Volvo.

Maneje hasta el hospital y, al entrar, me entretuve averiguando donde estaba ubicada esta vez.

Entre a la que era su habitación y me di cuenta que nuevamente estaba dormida.

Negué con la cabeza, intentando controlarme. Había cazado ayer, por lo que no me fue tan difícil.

Pero preferí prevenir antes que lamentar y me quede a los pies de su camilla.

-¿Edward?- Escuche a alguien preguntar confundida.

Levante la mirada, la cual la tenia fija en mis manos cerradas en puños, y me fije que Bella estaba despierta y me miraba.

Dude si hablarle…-Bella.- Le dije incapaz de detenerme. Mi fuerza de voluntad, yacía hecha pedazos. Me acerque un poco más para estar más cerca de ella.

_Esto está mal, aléjate de ella…_Intentaba entrar en razón mi conciencia, pero la ignore. Quiera oírla hablar, aun cuando no sabía el por qué.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a dirigir la palabra?- Su voz sonaba fría. Me sentí culpable, la otra vez no le había dirigido la palabra, intentando no matarla. Si, la culpabilidad me estaba matando.

-No, no realmente.- Le respondí.

Ella cerró sus ojos, lo cual me frustro. Eso cortaba con mi único acceso a sus sentimientos, aunque estaba completamente seguro que estaba cabreada.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen?

-No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la otra vez. Permíteme hacerlo bien esta vez. Me llamo Edward Cullen.- Aunque lo dos sabíamos que ella ya lo sabía.

-Bella Swan.- Dijo ella sarcásticamente. Sonreí, parecía un gatito enojado.

Se removió incomoda, intentando sentarse. Y sin poder evitarlo, instintivamente la ayude. Alcance su brazo, la cual no estaba cubierta por nada.

Por un segundo, el calor de su piel quemo la mía. Fue como una corriente eléctrica, obviamente mucho más caliente que unos pocos grados, noventa y ocho punto seis aproximadamente.

El calor pego mi mano y luego subió por mi brazo.

Fue…extraño…pero, no me disgustaba la sensación.

No, todo lo contrario.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, lo siento mucho no tengo mucho tiempo!<strong>

**Gracias, mil gracias por todos los reviews de este y los demás fics**

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	10. Cap 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía. Aunque hay varias partes editadas que le pertenecen a Sol de Medianoche de Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 9<strong>

_Se removió incomoda, intentando sentarse. Y sin poder evitarlo, instintivamente la ayude. Alcance su brazo, la cual no estaba cubierta por nada._

Por un segundo, el calor de su piel quemo la mía. Fue como una corriente eléctrica, obviamente mucho más caliente que unos pocos grados, noventa y ocho punto seis aproximadamente.

El calor pego mi mano y luego subió por mi brazo.

Fue…extraño…pero, no me disgustaba la sensación.

No, todo lo contrario.

Bella alejo su brazo sobresaltada, mientras miraba mi mano con el ceño fruncido. Pude atisbar como el miedo cruzar por sus ojos.

Me maldije internamente.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Como si yo fuera uno de los de su especie, pensé con tristeza.

Igualmente, me dije, si fuera uno de los de su especie tampoco debía haber hecho eso. Ella había pasado por un trágico trauma, ese contacto pudo haber ocasionado un trágico resultado.

Por un momento, recordé cuando Mike se había caído arriba de ella y su reacción…Si. Quizás yo solo la allá tocado, pero el miedo seguía ahí, podía verlo.

-Lo siento.- Murmure entre dientes. Bella negó con la cabeza, como si intentase borrar algo de su mente.

-No, yo…No debí haber reaccionado así. Tú solos intentabas…ayudar.- Susurro mientras miraba su regazo, sonrojada. Trague el veneno, que se había formado en mi garganta.

-Bella, no te disculpes.- Le dije con el ceño fruncido, no debería. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada.- Yo debí de estar más atento, fue desconsiderado de mi parte.- Me culpe.- Ven, déjame ayudarte.

Alargue el brazo al lado de ella, dejándolo en un considerado espacio de distancia.

Bella parecía desconfiada, pero al final se rindió y se apoyo en mi brazo, sentándose derecha. Con mi otro brazo, acomode rápidamente la almohada. Claro, todo a velocidad humana.

-Gracias.- Me agradeció cuando termino de acomodarse. Apenas su cálido contacto se alejo, coloque mis tensos brazos a los lados de mis cuerpos, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer con ellos.

Por alguna razón, me sentía como un adolecente, sin saber cómo actuar frente a una linda chica.

Claro, la situación era distinta. Un adolecente normal, temería hacer el ridículo o algo parecido. Yo, por mi lado, temía terminar lastimándola, asustándola o peor, matándola.

Miraba por la ventana, que estaba cerca de su camilla. Todavía estaba muy incomodo como para mirarla.

Respirando lo más tranquilamente como me era posible por entre mis dientes y tratando de ignorar la ardiente sed, volví a mirarla y hablarle.

-En verdad, espero que no te moleste mi presencia…Si es así, prometo irme tan rápido como me lo pidas.- Le prometí, aun cuando la simple idea de irme de su lado me hacía sentir…mal, raro. Tendría que hablar con Jasper sobre eso más tarde, pensé.

-No, sinceramente no me molesta. Es bueno…tener compañía en vez de en cuanto.- Me confeso, sonrojase aun mas.

Vacilante, palmeo el lugar cerca de sus rodillas, ofreciéndome asiento. No sabía si eso era correcto o no, pero en ese momento lo mande todo al demonio. Sería lo que tendría que ser.

Me senté a su lado, mirándola a esos profundos y cautivantes ojos marrones, que eran como un libro abierto. Un muy extraño y curioso libro.

No pude evitar mirarla fijamente, tratando de adivinar al menos un secreto cuando sus ojos se clavaron con los míos.

-¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas?- Me pregunto abrutadamente.

Valla, eso era una pregunta extraña. La mire con curiosidad que iba creciendo cada vez mas.- No.- Casi sonreí a la idea de _mejorar _mi vista.

-Oh.- Musito.- Te veo los ojos distintos.

Me sentí extrañamente helado de nuevo al darme cuenta de que aparentemente no era el único tratando de averiguar secretos hoy.

Me encogí, mis hombros se enderezaron, y mire por arriba de la cabeza de ella, rehuyendo a su mirada.

Por supuesto que había algo diferente en mis ojos desde la última vez que ella los vio. La última vez que la mire mi ojos estaban negros por la sed. Ahora que, con mi cuerpo satisfecho de sangre, mis ojos eran de un cálido dorado. Ámbar claro con mi excesiva tentativa para apagar mi sed.

Otro error. Si hubiera sabido a lo que se refería con su pregunta, le hubiera dicho sí.

Me he sentado entre humanos por dos años en el instituto, y ella ha sido la primera en examinarme lo bastante cerca para darse cuenta del color de mis ojos. Los demás, mientras admiraban la belleza de mi familia, tienden a mirar hacia otro lado rápidamente cuanto los miraba. Ellos se alejaban, bloqueando los detalles de nuestra apariencia con un instintivo esfuerzo por mantenerse fuera de tratar de entender. Ignorancia era la dicha de la mente humana.

¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente ella la que se diera cuenta?

De reojo note que se estremecía por el frio y se tapaba un poco un las sabanas de la camilla. La vi fruncir el ceño hacia la ventana, donde unos copos de nieves se posaban ahí.

-A ti no te gusta el frio.- Adivine. Quería guiar la conversación de vuelta a unos campos más seguros. Ella venia de un lugar más brillante y cálido, su piel parecía reflejar todo eso de alguna manera, a pesar de su imparcialidad, y el frio debe incomodarle, aun después de aproximadamente un año de vivir acá.

En ese momento, avergonzado, recordé cuantas veces había aprestado atención a la mente de Ángela para descubrir algo más sobre Bella.

Pero también, a la vez, pensé en que mi helado tacto seguramente lo hizo…

-Tampoco la humedad.- Asintió.

-Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks_.-...Quizás no debiste haber venido aquí_, quise agregar. _Se hubiera salvado de la violación y… de mí._Pensé con amargura.

En todo caso, no estaba seguro de que fuera eso lo que yo quería. Claro, obviamente hubiera deseado que nunca hubiera vivido ese trágico momento. Pero siempre recordaría la esencia de su sangre. ¿Había alguna garantía de que eventualmente no la seguiría? Además, si ella fuera, su mente seria por siempre un misterio para mí. Un constante, persistente rompecabezas.

-Ni te lo imaginas.- Dijo en una baja voz, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Sus respuestas nunca era lo que yo esperaba, me hacían querer preguntar más cosas. Pero esta vez, entendía el por qué la había dicho.

-En tal caso, ¿Por qué viniste aquí?- Pregunte, notando instantáneamente que el tono de mi voz era bastante curioso, no tan casual para una conversación. La pregunta sonó descortés, entrometida.

-Es…complicado.

Ella parpadeo, dejando la conversación inconclusa, y yo casi explote de la curiosidad, la curiosidad quemaba tanto como la sed en mi garganta. En realidad, note que se estaba haciendo mucho más fácil respirar; la agonía se había convertido en algo mucho más familiar.

-Creo que voy a poder seguirte.- Insistí. Quizás una común cortesía la mantendría respondiendo mis preguntas mientras yo no fuera demasiado grosero al preguntarlas.

-Mi madre se ha casado.- Ah, esto era lo suficientemente humano para poder entenderlo.

-No me parece tan complicado.- Discrepe.-¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

-En Septiembre.- Dijo con un suspiro. Contuve la respiración mientras su cálido aliento rozaba mi rostro.

-Pero él no te gusta.- Supuse, tratando de conseguir más información.

-No, Phil es un buen tipo.- Dijo, corrigiendo mi suposición. Había un rastro de una sonrisa alrededor de sus labios.- Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.

Esto no encajaba en el escenario que había estado construyendo en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos? ¿Oh, volver con ellos luego de…?- No termine mi pregunta, pero era obvio a lo que me refería.

-Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de beisbol profesional.- La pequeña sonrisa había desaparecido; la añore al momento.

-¿Debería sonarme su nombre?- Recorrí todos las listas de jugadores profesionales en mi cabeza, preguntándome cual de todos era su Phil…

-Probablemente no. No juega bien.- Otra pequeña sonrisa.- Solo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

Las listas en mi cabeza se desvanecieron instantáneamente, y tabulé una lista de posibilidades en menos de un segundo. Al mismo tiempo, me estaba imaginando un nuevo escenario.

-Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con el.- Dije. Al hacer suposiciones parecía conseguir mas información que al hacer preguntas. Funciono de nuevo. Su barbilla sobresalió, y su expresión de pronto se tornó obstinada.

-No, no me envió aquí.- Dijo, y su voz tenía una nueva y fuerte protección. Mi suposición la había molestado, solo que no podía ver como.- Fue cosa mía.

No podía adivinar a que se refería, o la fuente de su despecho. Estaba totalmente perdido. Asique me rendí. Ella simplemente no tenía sentido, no era como otros humanos. Tal vez el silencio de sus pensamientos y el perfume de su esencia no eran la única cosa inusual en ella.

-No lo entiendo.- Admití, odiando tener que rendirme.

Ella suspiro, y me sostuvo la mirada por mucho más tiempo que la mayoría de los humanos normales podían soportar.

-Al principio, mama se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos.- Explico lentamente, su tono se iba volviendo más desesperado con cada palabra. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie.- El pequeño fruncimiento de su ceño se profundizo.

-Pero ahora, tú eres desgraciada aquí.- Murmuré.

-¿Y?- Dijo, como si esto no fuera un aspecto que debiera considerarse.

Continúe mirándola, sintiendo que finalmente había obtenido mi primera ojeada real dentro de su alma. Vi en esa sola palabra donde se estaba ubicando a ella misma entre sus propias prioridades. Al contrario de la mayoría, sus propias necesidades estaban al final de la lista.

Ella estaba lejos de ser egoísta.

Mientras veía esto, el misterio de la persona escondida dentro de esta silenciosa mente comenzó a aclararse un poco.

-No parece demasiado justo.- Le dije. Me encogí, tratando de parecer casual, tratando de encubrir la intensidad de mi curiosidad.

Ella se rio, pero no había alegría en aquél sonido.-¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.

Quería reírme a sus palabras, pero yo tampoco sentía alegría. Sabia un poco sobre la injusticia de la vida.- Creo haberlo oído antes.

Me miro, pareciendo confusa de nuevo. Al parecer iba a decir algo más, pero la puerta se abrió.

Y esta vez no era el chucho de Black.

No.

Estaba vez era su padre.

Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdóneme chicas, me atrase. Aller no llege a publicar cuando quede desmayada de sueño en mi cama.<strong>

**Pero aqui les traigo el cap.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Gracias por todos los reviews! Los adoro. Y también gracias por la que me leen aunque no comenten.**

**Tambien quiero decirles para quien leen Es cosa de Magia, que aller/hoy no pude publicar porque no llege a terminar el cap. les prometo que para la proxima se los traigo! Y largo..tanto como pueda.**

**Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	11. Cap 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía. Aunque hay varias partes editadas que le pertenecen a Sol de Medianoche de Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 10<strong>

Los pensamientos del padre de Bella eran palabras del pasado, la tristeza y preocupación emanando de la mente del hombre ahogaban a cualquier otro pensamiento del lugar. Muda ansiedad y culpa, una gran inflación de ellos, salieron como si solo pudiera ver a su única hija en la habitación.

Emanaron de él y a través de mí, haciendo eco, creciendo más fuerte. Cuando Carlisle me había advertido que matando a la hija de Charlie Swan lo mataría a él también, el no estaba exagerando.

Mi cabeza se arqueo con esa culpa mientras escuchaba su voz. Y en un rápido movimiento, me pare de la camilla, alejándome de Bella.

Charlie noto eso y me frunció el ceño, contrariado mientras me miraba. Por un momento pensó que yo podría ser esa…escoria que había abusado de su tan preciada hija, pero luego desecho la idea ya que Bella permanecía tranquila a mi lado.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- Dijo usando su voz grave de policía.

No fue hasta que lo escuche hablar, formando una oración perfectamente coherente desafiando su repentico pánico, que me di cuenta que su ansiedad y preocupación no eran mudas. Yo solo… no podía escuchar sus palabras exactas.

Hmm. Charlie Swan no era tan silencioso como su hija, pero podía ver ahora de donde lo había heredado ella. Interesante.

Yo nunca había pasado mucho tiempo alrededor del Jefe de Policía de la ciudad. Me lo había cruzado una que otra vez mientras patrullaba, pero siempre lo tome por un hombre de pensamientos lentos. Ahora me doy cuenta que yo era el lento.

Sus pensamientos eran parcialmente encubiertos, no ausentes. Solo podía sacar el tenor, el tono de ellos.

Quería escuchar con mayor esfuerzo, para ver si podía encontrar en este nuevo, menor rompecabezas la llave para los secretos de la chica.

Pero tenía que contestarle, y por suerte, no habían pasado más que unos minúsculos segundos.

-Buenos días Jefe Swan, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.- Me presente educadamente.

Sus pensamientos amenazantes y preocupados se calmaron un poco al escuchar mi apellido. Sabía que Carlisle Cullen tiene hijos adoptados con unos comportamientos excelentes. Claro, el porqué no sabía cómo manejaba.

-Ah. ¿Es hijo de el Dr. Cullen?- Me pregunto.

-A si es.- Asentí, intentándome concentrar más con sus pensamientos aunque seguían siendo aun algo confusos para mí. Pero al parecer solo se preguntaba que hacia hay. – No quería molestar, yo soy compañero de Bella en Biología y cuando me entere de su salud me preocupe y quise venir y saber cómo esta.- Le explique "tímidamente".

Al parecer se sorprendió, ya que según pude leer ya nadie le preocupaba Bella, solo Ángela que le preguntaba a Charlie cada tanto como estaba pero Bella y ella ya no se veían mas.

Iba a acotar algo pero la puerta se abrió, entrando mi padre por ella. Carlisle me miro curioso pero no dijo nada. Aunque en sus pensamientos se preguntaba que hacia ahí.

-Charlie.- Saludo.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Bella?- Le pregunto Carlisle. Tenía una grandiosa habilidad para tranquilizar a sus pacientes. No podría decir cómo afectó esto a Bella.

-Estoy bien.- Ella dijo tranquilamente.

Carlisle puso sus radiografías en la pizarra iluminada al lado de la cama. Me asuste al verlas, no sabía que tuviera alguna quebradura o algo.

-Las radiografías son buenas.- Suspire en silencio, tranquilizándome.- ¿Te duele?

-Ella suspiro, y luego dijo- Estoy bien.-, de nuevo. Pero esta vez con impaciencia.

Entonces miro en mi dirección.

Carlisle se acerco a ella y recorrió gentilmente sus dedos sobre sus costillas, Bella se estremeció un poco y apretó los labios pero le permitió tocarla.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, y yo me inquiete en mi lugar.

Tenia que concentrarme por un momento para mantener mi postura relajada.

-¿Te duele?- Le pregunto Carlisle.

Su barbilla se movió una fracción.- No mucho.- Dijo ella.

Otra pequeña pieza de su personalidad cayó en su lugar: era valiente. No le gustaba demostrar debilidad.

Posiblemente la más vulnerable criatura que había visto jamás, y ella no quería parecer débil. Una risita se escapo entre mis labios.

Bella me lanzo una mirada fulminante, Charlie, por otro lado, ni lo noto.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo Carlisle.- Charlie, Bella se puede ir a su casa, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente algún malestar.

-¿No puedo ir a la escuela mañana?- Le pregunto.

-Mejor tomate las cosas con calma.- Sugirió Carlisle.- Te are un justificativo para esta semana.-_…Otro justificativo mas, pobre chica…_Se lamentaba Carlisle.

-Gracias Dr. Cullen.- Agradeció Charlie.- Voy a ir a filmar los últimos papeles, ya vuelvo.- Dijo antes de irse.

Carlisle me miro y dijo.- Mi turno ya termino, ¿vienes conmigo Edward?

-Ve yendo a casa, Carlisle, traje mi auto. Me despido de Bella y voy.- Le conteste, viendo de reojo a Bella que nos miraba alternadamente.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en casa.- Se despidió y se fue.

-Me agrada tu padre.- Me susurro Bella.

Lo mire y sonreí.- Es un gran hombre.

Asintió.- Entonces…no te veré hasta la próxima semana.- Hoy era Miércoles, pero no creo que puede esperar tanto tiempo.

-Aunque…si no te molesta, podría pasarme mañana por tu casa.- Le dije casualmente, sin dejar entrever mis nervios.

Ella se tenso.- Charlie trabaja.- Dijo mirando para otro lado.

¡Claro! Qué clase de idiota era. Obviamente temía quedarse en su casa sola con un hombre. Y yo, ciertamente, no debería atentar tanto con su seguridad.

Pero…

-Oh, entiendo. Entonces, ¿te molestaría si también paso con mi hermana? Estoy segura que quiere conocerte.- Conociendo a Alice, eso era casi seguro.

-Me gustaría.- Dijo abrasándose, mientras el rubor cubría sus meguillas. Sonreí.

-Nos vemos.- Me despedí antes de irme.

Al salir de la habitación, mi sonrisa desapareció. Sospechaba que cuando llegara a casa, la bomba detonaría.

-

Al llegar a casa, estaba seguro que este silencio terminaría explosivamente, por lo que todos mis movimientos los realice tranquilamente, sin apuro. Me tome la "molestia" de bloquear sus pensamientos.

Quería un poco de tranquilidad, antes de la tormenta.

Me dirigí directamente hacia el comedor, donde ya todos me estaban esperando.

Mire a Rosalie recelosamente, pero ella esta vez estaba más tranquila. No quería que lo de la otra vez se repitiera, por lo que prefería respetar la decisión que tomara Carlisle.

En cambio, Jasper quien estaba sentando con Alice, vacilo, y luego se fue a parar contra la pared detrás de Rosalie. El estaba decidió, sin importar el resultado de esta discusión.

Para él, esto ya había pasado el limite. Yo no dejaba de acercarme a la humana y ahora que volvía a la escuela y yo estaba estableciendo una "amistad" con ella, tenía miedo que esto terminara mal y sea perjudicial para la familia.

Aunque lo que más le importaba era Alice, tampoco nos quería el mal para nosotros.

Me senté, pero no iba a esperar a que me cuestionaran, por lo que dije.

-No es mi intención ponerlos en peligro, esa no es mi intención. Si algo me dejase en evidencia ante ella, asumiré toda la responsabilidad de mis actos.-Aunque, esperare Dios, que eso no sucediese.

Aunque Rosalie prefería no discutir esta vez, no pudo evitar mirarme ceñuda.- ¿A qué te refieres con, "asumiré toda la responsabilidad"? ¿Lo vas a arreglar todo?

-No de la forma en que tú piensas.- Dije, tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila.

-Estoy dispuesto a marcharme ahora, si eso arregla las cosas.-… _Si estoy seguro de que la chica estará a salvo y que ninguno de ustedes la tocará_… Corregí en mi cabeza.

-No.- Esme murmuro.- No de nuevo, Edward.

Acaricie su mano.- Seria solo por unos años.

-Bueno, Esme tiene razón.- Dijo Emmett.- No puedes irte, hermano.-_…Esme te extrañaría Edward, se puso muy mal cuando te fuiste la otra vez…Diablos, Edward, yo también te extrañaría, aun cuando eso suene muy femenino…_Pensó Emmett.

Casi sonreí por sus pensamientos…casi.

Carlisle movió su cabeza disgustado.- Creo que Emmett tiene razón, o no vamos todos, o no se va nadie.

Suspire.- Esta bien, igual no importa. Nada sucederá.- Dije, aunque temía que algo sucediera. Y sabía que Jasper podía sentirlo.

Maldije internamente.

Jasper estaba tan serio, concentrado mientras bloqueaba mis pensamientos.

De pronto, un pensamiento cruzo mi mente…esto podría terminar en una pelea.

Pero, ¿en eso iba a terminar todo esto? ¿Iba a pelear contra mi familia por un humano que apenas conocía?

Pensé en eso por un momento en lo frágil que se veía el cuerpo de la chica con Jasper, Rose y Emmett, quienes tenían una súper fuerza y velocidad, unas maquinas asesinas por naturaleza…

Si, pelearía por ella. Contra mi familia. Me estremecí.

Nunca había peleado más que en un juego con Emmett o Jasper, solo corriendo de aquí para allá. Me sentí enfermo al pensar realmente en herir a Jasper…

No, eso no. Solo bloquearlo. Eso era todo.

Me concentre en Alice, memorizando las diferentes formas de ataque de Jasper.

Mientras hacía esto, sus visiones cambiaban, moviéndose más y más lejos del hospital. Lo estaba bloqueando antes de lo pensado….

_… ¡Ya para, Edward! No puede suceder de esta forma. Carlisle no lo permitirá…_

No le respondí, solo continúe mirando.

-No pareces tan seguro.- Ataco Rosalie. Le gruñí, molesto.

-Todo estará bien, Rose.- Emmett acaricio su hombro.

-La pregunta.- Continuo Carlisle.- Es si es mejor que nos tenemos que marchar, o no.

-No.- Gimió Rosalie.- Acabamos de acomodarnos. ¡No quiero empezar a ser estudiante de segundo año en el instituto de nuevo!

-Podrías mantener tu actual edad, por supuesto.- Dijo Carlisle.

-¿Y tener que mudarnos de nuevo tan pronto?- Ella discrepo. Carlisle se encogió.- ¡Me gusta aquí! ¡Hay tan poco sol, que casi podemos tener una vida normal!

-Bueno, ciertamente no tenemos que decidirlo ahora. Podemos esperar y ver si es realmente necesario. Edward parece muy seguro de que no sucederá nada.

Rosalie resoplo. Pero ya no estaba preocupado por Rose. Podía ver que ella acataría la decisión de Carlisle, sin importar cuán enfurecida estaba conmigo. Su conversación se había movido a detalles menos importantes.

Jasper permaneció inmóvil.

Entendía por qué. Antes de que él y Alice se conocieran, el vivió en una zona de combate, un implacable teatro de guerra. El sabia las consecuencias sobre burlar las reglas, el había visto las espantosas secuelas con sus propios ojos.

Decía mucho el que Jasper no hubiera tratado de calmar a Rosalie con sus facultades extras, ni que tratara de alentarla. El se mantenía alejado de esta discusión, sobre ella.

-Jasper.- Dije.

El me miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-No sucederá nada, ella no pagara por algún error mío. No lo voy a permitir. Además, aun no ha pasado nada.

-Entonces. ¿Arriesgarnos? Ella puede morir hoy, nadie sospecharía.

Repetí, enfatizando cada palabra.- No lo permitiré.

Levanto las cejas. El no estaba esperando esto, el no había imaginado que yo actuaria para defenderla.

Movió su cabeza una vez.- No permitiré que Alice viva en el peligro, incluso uno pequeño. Tú no sientes por nadie lo que yo siento por ella, Edward. Y no has pasado por lo que yo he pasado, aunque hayas visto mi recuerdo. Tú no lo entiendes.

-No estoy negando eso, Jasper. Pero te lo digo ahora, no te voy a permitir que hieras a Isabela Swan.

Nos miramos mutuamente, sin pestañear, midiendo la oposición. Sentí como cateaba el humor a mí alrededor, probando mi determinación.

-Jazz.- Dijo Alice, interrumpiéndonos.

El me sostuvo la mirada por un momento más, y entonces la miro a ella.- No te molestes en decirme que te puedes cuidar sola, Alice. Yo ya se eso. Aun así tengo…

-Eso no es lo que voy a decir.- Interrumpió Alice.- Te iba a pedir un favor.

Vi que se preponía en su mente, y mi boca se abrió con un audible jadeo. La mire, en estado de shock, notando solo vagamente que todos, aparte de Alice y Jasper, estaban mirándome fijamente.

-Se que me amas. Gracias. Pero realmente apreciaría que no trataras de matar a Bella.

»Primero que todo, Edward habla en serio, y yo no quiero verlos pelear. Segundo, ella es mi amiga. Mejor dicho, será mi amiga.

Todo era tan claro como un vidrio en su cabeza: Alice, sonriendo, con su frio y pálido brazo alrededor de la cálida chica, en sus frágiles hombros. Y Bella sonriendo también, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alice.

La visión era tan solida como una roca; lo único incierto era el tiempo.

-Pero…Alice…-Jasper jadeo. No pude lograr voltear mi cabeza y mirar  
>su expresión.<p>

No podía alejar de la imagen en la cabeza de Alice.

-Algún día la voy a querer, Jazz. Me voy a enojar mucho contigo si no las dejas ser.

Aun estaba bloqueado inmerso dentro de los pensamientos de Alice. Vi cambiar el futuro mientras Jasper aceptaba la inesperada petición de Alice.

-Ah.- Alice suspiro, su indecisión se había aclarado en un nuevo futuro.- ¿Ves? Bella no descubrirá nada y si lo hiciese, no creo que diría nada. Si lo recuerdan, ella no habla con nadie.- Aclaro.

El modo en que decía el nombre de la chica… como si ya fueran amigas muy cercanas…

-Alice.- Dije.- ¿Qué significa…?- Yo había planeado con Bella ir a visitarla mañana con Alice y supuse que ella querría conocerla… ¡Pero no esperaba esto!

-Te dije que un cambio se aproxima. No lo sé, Edward.- Pero apretó su mandíbula y pude ver que había más, Ella estaba tratando de no pensar en ello; repentinamente se enfoco en Jasper, él estaba demasiado impactado por el progreso de su propia decisión.

Ella hacia esto a veces, cuando trataba de esconderme algo.

-¿Qué, Alice? ¿Qué estas escondiendo?

Escuche la queja de Emmett. El siempre se frustraba cuando Alice y yo teníamos este tipo de conversaciones.

Movió su cabeza, tratando de mantenerme fuera de ella.

-¿Es sobre la chica?- Exigí saber. ¿Le sucedería algo?- ¿Es sobre Bella?

Ella tenía sus dientes apretados con la concentración, pero cuando dije el nombre de Bella, aflojo. Su afloje duro solo una pequeña porción de un segundo, pero fue suficiente.

-¡NO!- Jadeé. Su afloje duro solo una pequeña porción de un segundo, pero fue suficiente.

-¡Edward!- Carlisle se había puesto de pie también, su mano estaba en mi hombro.

Apenas notaba su presencia.

-Se está solidificando.- Susurro Alice.- Cada minuto estas más decidido. Existen solo dos caminos para ella. Es lo uno o lo otro Edward.- Podía ver lo que ella veía… pero no lo podía aceptar.

-No.- Dije de nuevo; mi negación no tenia volumen. Mis piernas se sintieron flácidas y tuve que agarrarme a la mesa.

-¡Podría alguien por favor explicarnos al resto qué diablos está pasando?- Se quejo Emmett.

-Debo irme.- Le susurre a Alice, ignorando a Emmett.

-Edward, ya hemos hablado sobre eso.- Dijo Emmett muy despacio.- Tienes que quedarte y afrontar esto.-_…Se hombre hermano…_Pensó Emmett.

-No veo que vayas a ninguna parte, Edward.- Me dijo Alice.- Creo que ya no puedes irte.-_…Piensa en eso…_Agrego silenciosamente_…Piensa en irte…_

Vi a lo que se refería. Si, la idea de no verla mas era…dolorosa. Pero también necesario. No podía sancionar ningún futuro del que aparentemente yo iba a condenarla.

-¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?- Gruñí. Mi cabeza se cayó entre mis manos.

Yo no era el protector de Bella. No podía serlo. Yo solo quería estar con ella, conocerla pero eso…no, no podía ser.

_…Yo también la amo. O lo hare. No en la misma forma, pero la quiero alrededor para cuando eso ocurra…_

-Amarla… ¿también?- Susurre, incrédulo.

Ella suspiro. _…Estas tan ciego, Edward. ¿Acaso no ves a donde te lleva todo esto? ¿No puedes ver donde estas? Es mucho más inevitable que el solo salga por el este. Ve lo que yo veo…  
><em>  
>Agite mi cabeza, horrorizado.- No.- Traté de apagar las visiones que ella me revelaba.<p>

-No tengo que seguir ese camino. Me iré. Cambiare el futuro.

-Puedes intentarlo.- Me dijo, con su voz escéptica.

-Oh. ¡Vamos!- Grito Emmett.

-Pon atención.- Le dijo Rose a Emmett.- ¡Alice ve a Edward enamorándose de una humana! ¡Qué clásico Edward! – Ella hizo un sonido de asco.

A duras penas la oí.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Emmett sorprendido. Luego su a tronante risa hizo eco en la habitación. -¿Es eso lo que está sucediendo?- Se rio de nuevo.- Golpe duro, Edward. - Sentí su mano en mi hombro y lo sacudí automáticamente. No le podía poner atención.

-¿Enamorado de una humana?- Repitió Esme en su aturdida voz.- ¿De Bella?

-¿Qué es lo que ves, Alice? Exactamente.- Pregunto Jasper. Ella volteo hacia él; yo continúe mirando aturdido al perfil de su rostro.

-Todo depende si él es lo suficiente fuerte o no. O la mata el mismo.- Se volteo para encontrarse con mi mirada de nuevo, deslumbrada.- Lo cual, realmente, me irritaría mucho, Edward; sin mencionar lo que te causaría a ti…-Miro a Jasper de nuevo.- O ella será una de nosotros algún día.-

Alguien jadeó; no mire para ver quién.

-¡Eso no va a ocurrir!- Estaba gritando de nuevo.- ¡Ninguna de las dos opciones!

Alice no pareció oírme.- Depende.- Repitió.- Puede que él sea muy fuerte para no matarla, pero estará muy cerca. Le tomara una impresionante fuerza de autocontrol.- Dijo reflexivamente.- Incluso, más del que ha tenido Carlisle. Puede que sea lo suficientemente fuerte… De lo único que no es lo suficientemente fuerte es de estar lejos de ella. Eso es una causa perdida.

No podía encontrar mi voz. Nadie parecía poder hacerlo tampoco. La habitación esta en absoluta quietud.

Yo miraba a Alice, y todos me miraban a mí. Podía ver mi propia expresión horrorizada desde diferentes puntos de vista.

Después de un largo momento, Carlisle suspiro.- Bueno, esto…complica las cosas.

-Duh.- Asintió Emmett. Su voz aun estaba cercana a la risa. Confiaba en que Emmett encontraría una broma en la destrucción de mi vida.

-Supongo que los planes son los mismo.- Dijo Carlisle pensativamente.- Nos quedaremos y observaremos. Obviamente, nadie… herirá a la chica.

Me endurecí.

No.- Dijo Jasper tranquilamente.- Puedo acceder a eso. Si Alice ve solo dos caminos…

-¡No!- Mi voz no era un grito o un gruñido o un llanto de desesperación, pero alguna combinación de los tres. -¡No!- Tenia que irme para alejarme del ruido de sus pensamientos:

El egoísmo de Rosalie, el humor de Emmett, la paciencia infinita de Carlisle…Peor: la confianza de Alice. La fe de Jasper en la confianza de Alice. Y lo peor de todo: La… alegría de Esme.

Salí de la habitación.

Tenia que irme, tenía que pensar.

Frustrado corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude, alejándome de mi hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola hola...Cuanto tiempo! :D<strong>

**Pues aqui tienen lo que tanto esperaban, un cap. de Volviendo a confiar.**

**Espero que les guste, como siempre. Por otro lado, quiero decirles que pueden comentar traquilamente dado su opinion y/o quejas. Las tomo en cuenta, y por eso voy a dejar de hacer que todo se paresca tanto a Sol de medianoche. Quizas en algunos caps. que vienen no se note mucho el cambio pero ya me estoy alejando :)**

**Por otro lado me estoy metiendo mucho en otro fic el cual prefiero no publicar nada hasta no tenerlo bien armado. Aunque ya escribí los dos primeros caps. prefiero tener mas, pero... les puedo adelantar únicamente el titulo, ustedes usen su imaginación; Visión de un futuro juntos.****  
><strong>

**Luego, si les interesa, agrego otro datito xD**

**Ademas, quiero agregar también que por las que sigen Su virgen cautiva, les aviso que publico todos los dias desde ahora y que tengo un nuevo blog!**

**Link: marafanficmasymas. blogspot .com .ar/ (Sin espacio)**

**En este coloque una sección para noticias de fanfic, para los que quieran saber por que quizás no publique tal dia o algo, o adelantos ;) **

**Por ahora no hay ninguno pero ya va a ver, no se desesperen. (El que no quiera entrar al blog, no entre, no es obligación)**

**Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, aprecio toda su ayuda. Lamento no haber publicado pero al parecer cuando me inspiro en Es cosa de magia, pierdo la inspiración de Volviendo a confiar y al revés. Pero intentare publicar mas seguido, lo cual es casi todo los fin de semana.**

**Si, agrego el casi porque aveces se me pasa o ando media media en el colegio y se me pasa D:**

**Pero nos vemos el finde.**

**Besos,**

**Mara S.**


End file.
